Swords Of The Seal
by ChibiGotenXTrunks
Summary: Weell this is about sword with a seal and how the 'Chosen Ones' are in big trouble and have to fix what they didn't even mean to break. This story belongs to Trutenxforever but I uploaded it for him
1. Chapter 1: Escaping With Your Life

_Why does he hate me?_ Trunks asked himself in his head. "Hey ya Trunks-kun!" Goten shouted as he tackled Trunks to the ground. "Oww!" Trunks shouted as he hit the ground harder then they normally did. "Heheheh...sorry Trunks-kun!" Goten said with a laugh. Trunks couldn't see how Goten thought it was funny. It was then Trunks felt the sharp pain coming from his arm. Trunks looked down and almost yelled at Goten. The small Saiyan prince had a long gash running down his right arm. "Goten get off!" Trunks shouted. Goten looked very confused but did as he was told. Trunks held his arm. "Ohh...Lightning look what you did!" Trunks shouted at Goten. Goten looked at Trunks' bleeding arm. "I-I didn't mean to-" Goten said. "Didn't mean to? You tackled me to the ground!" Trunks snapped trying to stop the bleeding. Someone touch Trunks' shoulder softly . "What is it?" Trunks asked angrily. The young teen look down at Trunks. "W-who are you?" Trunks asked. He felt fear growing from the boy's touch. "Trunks I think we should get out of here..." Goten said as more young teens closed in. Trunks felt like screaming but his fear kept him for doing so. Another young teen grabbed Goten from behind. Goten screamed and struggled to get away. "NO! LET GO!" Goten screamed. Trunks let out a scream as the young teen started to dig his nails into Trunks' shoulder. Goten started to cry when he saw the him and Trunks wouldn't be getting away.

"Your move!" Chey told Gohan. "Huh?" Gohan asked as he was dragged back into real life. Chey frowned. "I said it's your move." Chey said slightly annoyed. "I'm giving up, you win Chey-chan..." Gohan said as he got up. Chey looked at Gohan puzzled. Gohan loved to play chess with her, and he would always play until one of them won unless... "Is someone hurt? Or are they in trouble?" Chey asked. "I think it's both..." Gohan mumbled. "Who's hurt?" Chey asked. Both of Trunks' and Goten's _Ki_'s seemed normal. "I think it's Trunks...normal horseplay that went wrong..." Gohan told Chey frowning slightly. "What's wrong?" Chey asked slightly annoyed. "Someone trying to...they are...I just don't really know...I don't think they are really trying to hurt Goten and Trunks..." Gohan said his voice starting to trail off. "Well where are they?" Chey asked angrily. "I'm not really sure about that...they are starting to move away pretty fast..." Gohan told Chey. Chey growled in anger. Gohan backed away. "Let's go try and find them Chey-chan..." Gohan said softly, trying so hard not to made her any more mad. Chey nodded her head and walked out the door. Gohan sighed and knew he now had no choice but to go and help now.

Trunks didn't know what the teens had given him and Goten, but whatever it was it had killed off the pain. "Trunks-kun?" Goten asked in a small scared voice. "What is is Lightning?" Trunks asked, his voice came out strange. _We might have been drugged._ "What are they going to do to us?" Goten asked in the same scared voice as before. "I dunno know..." Trunks said holding his head tightly. _Man...what is that? It feels like a drill is going through my brain...I better not tell Goten...it might scare him more..._ Goten whimpered softly and held his head tightly. "I don't like it here..." Goten sobbed softly. Trunks moved over towards Goten and hugged him. "Don't worry I'll protect you!" Trunks told Goten._ Ya but who's gonna protect me? Goten's too scared to do that..._ Trunks then felt two familiar _Ki_'s flying towards them. "Goten can you feel that?" Trunks asked happily. "Isn't that my _Onii-chan_ and Chey-chan?" Goten asked happily. "Yes it is! We are gonna be okay!" Trunks shouted. Goten all of a sudden went limp in trunks' arms. Trunks felt fear growing again. There was the young teen again. Ready to drug the two kids again.

Gohan flied faster, hoping he could hurry up and catch up with his younger brother. "Slow down Gohan!" Chey shouted. Gohan just ignored her and flied even faster. "Gohan! Watch out for the-" Chey started to say. Gohan bang into a tree but didn't slow down. Chey saw a trickle of blood coming from Gohan head. _Man...he's just ignoring the pain because he really want to help his brother... _Gohan felt like tears were going to fall anytime soon. "Gohan slow down! You're just gonna tire yourself out!" Chey shouted. Gohan slowed a tiny bit. _Maybe Goten was hurt badly...and he can't fight back...maybe Goten and Trunks are in trouble because of me...maybe I shouldn't have stay with Chey instead of going with the boys... _Gohan then felt the blood dripping down his face. "Stupid tree!" Gohan muttered as he flew faster. Gohan and Chey saw the truck. A young teen was driving it. She was **_way_** too young to be driving. She was about fourteen years old. "Goten and Trunks are in there!" Chey shouted. "Ya! I can felt it!" Gohan shouted. Just then something flew right by Gohan's face. Chey yelped in pain. "What's wrong Chey?" Gohan asked. Then something stung his left arm. _Bullets? They're using bullets on us?_ "We have to fall back!" Chey shouted. Gohan was heart-broken but knew they had to. Chey flew away fast. While Gohan followed her reluctantly as the bullets flew by their faces.

Trunks heard the gun fire but his mind was so clouded that he couldn't make sense of it. "Who's being shot at?" Goten asked. It seemed that Goten was more aware then Trunks. "Someone's getting shot at?" Trunks asked puzzled. "They aren't shooting at nothing Trunks-kun!" Goten told Trunks angrily. Trunks couldn't really make sense of Goten's words and tone of voice. "Why are you talking to me like that?" Trunks asked. A frown formed on Goten's face. "I-I really don't know...I didn't mean to yell at you like that..." Goten told Trunks. Trunks felt a strange shock go through his body. "We gotta stop them!" Trunks shouted. "Ya! Let's go help my _Onii-chan _and Chey-chan!" Goten shouted. A small smiled formed on Trunks' face. _I never said which side I was helping my friend..._

Gohan wrapped a make-shift bandage around his head. "Gohan you okay?" Chey asked. Gohan didn't reply. "Gohan I asked you something so answer me!" Chey yelled. Gohan flinched. "Gohan?" Chey asked softly. Chey could now see that Gohan was crying. "I'm sorry..." Gohan whispered to Chey. "It's okay Gohan...we'll get them soon!" Chey told him. The truck was going to be passing by soon. Gohan heard the sounds of tires. "Get ready..." Gohan told Chey. As they approached the road the truck zoomed by and two people jumped out. One of them was holding a small knife.

Trunks looked up at Gohan and Chey. He then dropped his knife. Goten laughed happily. "We did it Trunks!" Goten shouted. Gohan looked at them oddly. "You guys are talking funny...did they drug you?" Gohan asked. "Drugged? I dunno know..." Trunks said then he randomly bursted out laughing. Goten and Gohan just stared at Trunks, while Chey hit him on the head. "Owww!" Trunks shouted. Gohan looked at Trunks confused. "That really hurt Chey..." Trunks mumbled. "You're not starting a fight Trunks?" Gohan asked confused. Trunks held a small look of fear. "W-what do you mean by that?" Trunks asked in a shaky voice. "You didn't fight back..." Chey told Trunks. "Trunks was already acting strange guys...he didn't seem to make sense of most of the things I said..." Goten told them. Gohan nodded and sat down. "I got some food guys!" Gohan told them. "Ohhh! Do you have cake?" Goten asked. "Ya...but it's mine!" Gohan said with a small smile. "But I want the cake..." Goten said as he started to pout. "Well it's my cake!" Gohan shouted. Trunks sighed. _Why do they always fight over food like little kids? Chey doesn't really do that with her siblings...and I would never do that with my sister... _"Guys why don't you fight for the cake?" Chey asked the two Son boys. "Fight for the cake?" Gohan asked. "Winner take all?" Goten asked. "DEAL!" Both of the boys shouted. Chey slapped her forehead. "I didn't really mean it!" Chey shouted. Trunks giggled. "It's their cake if they want to fight over it then let them!" Trunks said. Chey sighed and sat down.

The sound of a shot being fired stopped the kids in the middle of what they were doing. Something struck Gohan's right leg. Gohan let out a yelp of pain. He dropped Goten. "Oww!" Goten shouted holding his head. A bullet flew by his face and he jumped into the air. Gohan held his leg as blood slowly trickled out.

Hey ya everyone if u read the whole thing thanks for doing so! Please tell me what should happen next!


	2. Chapter 2: Lambs To The Slaughter

"What are you kids doing?" A man asked the small group. "Well I guess I'm bleeding now!" Gohan said as he forced a laugh. "They were fighting over cake..." Trunks told the man. The man pointed the gun at Trunks. "A gun? Is that the best you can do?" Trunks asked. "Trunks! Hold it! We can't going hurting him! He's only human after all!" Chey told Trunks. Trunks chose not to listen to her. Trunks ran up and kicked the gun out of the man's hands. Then a shot rang out and Trunks let out a small yelp of pain as he fell down to the ground. Goten let out a cry of rage and he attacked the man without the gun. Goten now knew that there was another person there waiting for them to all go down. Goten felt something sting his left cheek. Blood slowly trickled down. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Goten shouted. Gohan was shocked by his younger brother's actions. Another bullet flew past Chey's face. A small smile appeared on her face. "GOHAN WE CAN ATTACK THEM! THEY AREN'T HUMANS!" Chey shouted. Gohan smiled. _Great! Chey noticed it also!_ Gohan went into his fighting stance. "KAMEHA-" Gohan started to say. Something hit Gohan in the back of the neck, knocking him out. "_ONII-CHAN_! KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Goten shouted. Trunks looked up at Goten confused. _What is he doing? They are only humans... _Trunks reached for a rock to help pull himself up when someone grabbed him from behind. Trunks let out a cry of fear. The way the person held him in the hold just reminded him of his Father. "You gotta let it take control..." The person told him. Goten turned around in time to see Trunks powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

"We gotta grab the other one also!" The girl shouted. "Calm down Tyana! We'll get him soon enough..." The boy told her. "Collin how can you be so sure?" Tyana asked him. Collin frowned. "We will...I'll make sure of it!" Collin told Tyana. "And anyways the Boss said that even just one of the kids will be enough as long as it was one of the younger ones!" Tyana sighed. "The two youngest kids are at their strongest when they are fighting together!" Tyana told Collin. Collin wasn't the only one who had studied the two young boys. "Those two boys would follow each other no matter what! It will be like leading a lamb to the slaughter house!" Collin told Tyana with a smirk. Trunks knew what he had to do now. But Trunks was not the sure how to do it. _Goten is like a lamb...and I will be the one leading the lamb to the slaughter house... _Trunks pulled out his Fire Sword. Goten looked at Trunks carefully. He knew if he made one mistake Trunks could end up killing him, even he really didn't mean to. Goten got into his fighting stance.

Goten felt like someone was watching him. _What is wrong with me? This is my best friend Trunks yet I feel scared of him... _Goten charged at Trunks but then someone slammed him into the ground. Goten felt a sharp pain in his leg. A odd calmness washed over Goten's body. _W-what was that? I feel like this fight is so stupid...why do I feel like giving up? Onii-chan please help me... _Goten look at his older brother. "Do you feel like this fight is stupid and pointless Goten? Just give up already!" Trunks told Goten. Goten let out a painful cry. "Look here give up, give in Goten..." Trunks told Goten. Goten felt a tingle in his hands. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Goten shouted. A huge bolt of lightning hit all of the young saiyan children there knocking those we were still aware out.

Goten felt a sharp pain from his arms and legs. He slowly opened his eyes. _This isn't home...where am I?_ "_Onii-chan _where are you?" Goten asked in a small scared voice. "Nice to have you finely join us Goten!" The boy told him. "No! NO! THIS CAN'T BE! _ONII-CHAN_ SAVE ME!" Goten screamed. "Scream all you would like, no one's going to hear you!" Trunks told Goten as the boy picked up the _Sashar_ and got ready to make Goten like him.

Thanks for reading this whole thing! Tell me what u think should happen next!


	3. Chapter 3: Leading The Way Of Life

The feeling was so strange and oddly clumsy for Goten. He felt like he should hate his _Onii-chan _so much, yet he didn't want to hate his _Onii-chan _at all. "Why must we do this FireBlaze?" Goten asked Trunks. "Because they don't really care about us Lightning, they only see us as victims and toys." Trunks told Goten. Goten frowned. "Is that why we have to get rid of them FireBlaze?" Goten asked Trunks. "Yes, that is why we have to destroy them Lightning!" Trunks told Goten. "But they look for us almost everyday! You even seen them with your own eyes!" Goten shouted. Trunks held his _Kutana_ in his hands. "Goten did they ever really knew what you felt before?" Trunks asked him sharply. Goten knew he was in trouble because Trunks called him by he true name. "N-nope...I-I'm sorry..." Goten mumbled. "That is why we must destroy them! You got it Goten?" Trunks asked sharply. "Yes FireBlaze..." Goten told Trunks. "Why must you always fall for the lies Lightning?" Trunks asked sadly. "I'm sorry FireBlaze...please forgive me..." Goten said. "Fine, you're forgiven Lightning...for this time!" Trunks told Goten. Goten's heart sank. _Why must he do this to me? Why must he hate me?_ "GOTEN HURRY IT UP!" Trunks yelled. Goten was so startled that he fell backwords. "Lightning! Do you need to be left out of this job?" Trunks asked Goten sharply. Goten hated when Trunks talked to him like that. "I-I'm sorry FireBlaze I was just-" Goten started to say. "You were just what? Just trying to wreak the plans?" Trunks asked finely annoyed with Goten. "N-No I wasn't trying to-" Goten started to say. "Oh I'm sorry! You weren't trying 'cause it worked!" Trunks yelled angrily at Goten. "Oh did I ruin the plans? Well I'm so sorry...I'm sorry that you're a freakin' moron!" Goten shouted. "Will you two knock it off?" Tyana asked them. "Hmph! He started it!" Trunks said bitterly. "Hey! I thought you two were friends!" Collin said. Goten and Trunks laughed. "We are friends you dummy!" Trunks told Collin. "Even close and best friends fight sometimes!" Goten told Collin. Goten hugged Trunks tightly. "I still love him!"  
Goten shouted. Goten knew this annoyed Tyana and Collin and that was the main reason why he was doing it. "The targets are up ahead!" Collin shouted. Trunks made a face. "A head on attack? What do they think they're doing?" Trunks asked angrily. Goten had a small smile on his face. "I told ya!" Goten told Trunks. Trunks crossed his arms. "Hmph! I guess you were right!" Trunks said annoyed.

Gohan flew right for the enemies, though two of them weren't really much of enemies. "Ready Gohan?" Chey asked. Gohan nodded and jumped for the plane. Gohan held on tightly as he climbed the great plane. Gohan hands slipped slightly. Gohan struggled to not fall off. Gohan held on tightly for his dear life as the plane drivers tried to shake him off. "C-CHEY-CHAN! HELP!" Gohan shouted as he almost lost his grip. Chey flew in closer to Gohan. Gohan was almost crying but he wasn't going to give up, not now when he was so close to his younger brother. Gohan felt his fingers slipping. "CHEY HURRY UP!" Gohan screamed. Chey tried to fly closer. Gohan lost his grip. Gohan managed to grab the tail of the plane. "Chey! I don't wanna have to fly with this thing going at the speed it is going at!" Gohan shouted. "Gohan-kun! Stop being a wimp and fly!" Chey shouted. Gohan let out a cry of fury. "I'M NOT BEING A WIMP! JUST PLEASE HELP ME!" Gohan shouted. Chey noticed there was something wrong with Gohan's right leg, which was oddly the leg where he got hit with the bullet. "What's wrong with your leg Gohan?" Chey asked. Gohan struggled but managed to get back up near the front of the plane. Gohan was trying to avoid the question. "Gohan what's wrong with your right leg?" Chey asked again. Gohan reach down and made sure his right leg was fully covered before getting ready to attack the plane. The plane landed. Goten and Trunks walked out. Gohan tackled both of them to the ground. "Owww!" Goten shouted. "Fight fair will ya?" Trunks shouted angrily. Gohan got up. "Don't tell me that you want more bullets in your body Gohan!" Collin told Gohan. Gohan looked at Collin. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gohan shouted. Goten got between Gohan and Collin. "Hey! No fighting you two! We want you guys alive not dead!" Goten shouted. Gohan sighed and hit Goten on the back of his neck, knocking him out. "Now Trunks either you're going to come nicely or I'm going to have to knock you out also!" Gohan told Trunks. Trunks pulled out a gun and pointed it at Gohan. "Surely the boss can't really want someone like you alive!" Trunks shouted in a shrill voice. Gohan held his brother Goten in his arms. Trunks held the gun unsteady. "Put Goten down! I'm going to shoot you!" Trunks shouted. Gohan hugged his younger brother tightly and started to cry. "I didn't want to lose my younger brother and now I'm losing everything! What is wrong with this world?" Gohan sobbed. Trunks got ready to shoot. Chey landed behind Trunks and knocked him out.  
"We will be taking back the little monsters now thank you very much!" Chey told Collin as she picked up Trunks. "You can't take them away! They will always belong to us!" Tyana shouted. "You can take them away from their group but you can't take the group away from them!" Collin told Chey and Gohan.

Trunks heard someone calling him, but for some strange reason Trunks couldn't come to them. Trunks felt his heart breaking. He felt like he had to go to that person. Trunks felt like nothing without the person. Trunks opened his eyes. Goten was crying. The others didn't notice he was awake. Trunks caught what they were talking about. "I need to go back! I need to go back!" Goten sobbed. "Goten! You're not going back! You're staying with me!" Gohan shouted. "But I need them! I need him! Please let me go back!" Goten sobbed. _So Goten is feeling the same way as me...wow... _Trunks sat up and threw a knife. The knife barely missed Gohan's face. "You think you're so smart yet you know so little Lighter!" Trunks shouted.

Thanks for reading this whole thing! Tell me what u think should happen next!


	4. Chapter 4: Like Fooling A Two Year Old

"It's going no where, yet it's everywhere, darkness could take over, it could destroy, or engulf, your very soul..." Both Trunks and Goten said.  
Gohan shivered. He didn't like the cold unfeeling voices of the two kids. Chey reach out and slapped Trunks. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF YOU MORON! IF I EVER SEE YOU TOUCHING MY WHIP AGAIN YOU'RE DEAD TRUNKS!" Chey shouted. Trunks let out a small yelp of pain. Then Trunks tackled Chey to the ground. Gohan sighed. This happened pretty much every day now. Chey kicked Trunks off of her and Trunks started to laugh. "I guess I gotta try harder!" Trunks said. Chey pinned Trunks to the ground. "Oh ya? You're gonna try harder?" Chey asked holding back a laugh. "Hey! What's so funny?" Trunks asked Chey sharply. "The part about you trying harder!" Chey told Trunks with a laugh as she let him go. Trunks frowned. "I don't think that's funny..." Trunks mumbled trying hard to hide the embarrassment. Gohan laughed softly. "I don't get why you find this so funny..." Trunks said softly. "It could easily be you on the other end..." Goten said. Gohan and Chey looked at each other silently. "You don't have to be so grim..." Gohan told them. "It's not my fault you make it so easy!" Chey told Trunks.

_"It's not my fault you make it so fun and easy! "_

Trunks looked at Chey. "Never mind..." Trunks mumbled. Goten looked at Chey then Trunks. "Bad memories?" Goten asked Trunks. Trunks looked at Goten with a small look of fear in his eyes. "Maybe..." Trunks mumbled.

Gohan looked at the two sleeping kids. _They look so peaceful when they're sleeping... _Chey looked over at Gohan. "Aren't they evil little monsters?" Chey asked with a smile. "Not funny Chey!" Gohan said angrily. "They are little monster...it was they way they were born, they were born as hyper little annoying monsters!" Chey said with a laugh. Gohan found himself laughing. Trunks mumbled something so softly Gohan almost didn't hear it. It made Gohan feel afraid. _What does Trunks mean by 'He's coming'?_

Trunks looked around he heard the footsteps coming closer._ No! He's gonna find me!_ Trunks looked around hoping to find an exit. All he saw were walls. _I'm trapped!_ Trunks heard the footsteps stop. _He's right outside! I gotta get out of here!_ Trunks jumped out of a window. A sharp pain shot up Trunks right arm. Trunks let out a shrill scream of pain. "AHHH! NOT FAIR!" Trunks screamed. A jagged cut had appeared on Trunks' right arm. Trunks hit the ground hard. "Oww!" Trunks cried out. The man stood in front of Trunks. The man picked him up. Trunks let out a shrill scream. "NO! NOT ME! PUT ME DOWN! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Trunks cried out as the man got ready to land the first blow.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Goten asked in a small scared voice. Goten felt tears start to burn his eyes. _I hate being alone! _Goten heard footsteps behind him. "_Onii-chan_? Is that you?" Goten asked as he turned around. Goten was greeted by nothing._ I'm so scared now! I want my Onii-chan!_ Goten took off running, even though he had no idea where he was going. _Onii-chan! Please help me!_ Tears started to stream down Goten's face. Goten slipped and banged his head hard against the floor. "_ONII-CHAN_! HELP ME!" Goten sobbed._ I don't wanna die!_ Goten let out a shrill scream.

"Goten wake up! Goten are you okay?" Gohan asked as he shoke Goten awake. Goten felt the tears streaming down his face. "_O-Onii-chan_? Is that you?" Goten asked. "Why are you crying Goten?" Gohan asked. Goten hugged Gohan tightly. "Please...don't let him find me..." Goten whispered to Gohan. "What are you talking about Goten?" Gohan asked. "I don't wanna go back to doing that..." Goten mumbled. "Don't be stupid Goten...if he comes he comes...there is no escape for us..." Trunks told Goten. Gohan hugged Goten tighter. "He's-NO!" Goten shouted. Trunks looked around with a look of fear on his face. "Are you sure Goten?" Trunks asked. "He's here..." Goten said with a small smile. "Oh shit..." Trunks mumbled. Trunks took a few steps back then looked around. "You're doomed now Gohan..." Trunks told Gohan in a hoarse voice.

Thanks for reading this whole thing! Tell me what u think should happen next!


	5. Chapter 5: The Fool Is Yourself

Gohan barely dogged the attack. _Who is this guy? He knows all of my attacks!_ The man kicked Gohan down. "_ONII-CHAN_! NO GET BACK UP!" Goten shouted. Gohan forced himself to get up again. The man punched Gohan hard in the face before he could even make a move. "GOHAN!" Chey shouted. Gohan charged at the man. In a flash Gohan was on the ground. _Where did he go?_ Gohan looked around for the man but he could see him or even felt his _Ki_. Gohan was so confused. "GOHAN LOOK OUT! HE'S ABOVE YOU!" Chey shouted. But the warning came out to late. Blood trickled down from Gohan's forehead. Goten let out a shrill scream. "NO! GOHAN!" Trunks shouted. _M-man he was too fast for me...I c-couldn't see or feel his Ki... _Gohan heard Goten start to cry._ I-I'm sorry Goten but I failed... _Gohan lost conscious and fell down to the ground. "_ONII-CHAN_! NO!" Goten shouted. Trunks let out a cry of fury and attacked the man, but in a flash Trunks was thrown back. A sharp pain shot up Trunks' body. Chey attacked the man with Goten following behind her closely. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Chey shouted as she unleashed her Kamehameha wave. The man sent it back. Chey dogged. "JERK!" Chey shouted. Goten was above the man. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!" Goten shouted as he unleashed his own Kamehameha wave. The man appeared behind Goten and punched him. Goten blocked the punch and kicked the man. Chey punched the man. The man went down. "Now that that's done we should-" Chey started to say. Chey then yelped in pain and grabbed her left arm. They were shooting at them again. "NO FAIR!" Goten shouted. Some one grabbed Goten from behind. Goten let out a shrill scream. "NO! LET ME GO!" Chey shouted as someone grabbed her. Someone lifted Trunks up by his neck. Trunks struggled to get away. The man got up and kicked Gohan in the side. Gohan cried out in pain. "ONII-CHAN!" Goten shouted."Get up kid!" The man shouted at Gohan as he kicked him in the side again. Gohan cried out in pain. "NO FAIR!" Trunks yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Goten screamed. "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU JERKS!" Chey shouted. "I SAID GET UP KID!" The man yelled as he punched Gohan hard in the face. "LEAVE MY _ONII-CHAN _ALONE!" Goten screamed at the man. The three kids struggled to escape from their capturers. Gohan struggled to pull himself up. The man hit Gohan in the head. Gohan kicked the man in the gut and jumped to his feet. "Pick on someone your own size you evil jerk!" Gohan shouted. The man reached out and grabbed Gohan's right arm tightly. Gohan let out a yelp of pain. "YOU EVIL JERKS! CAN'T YOU STOP PICKING ON KIDS?" Chey asked angrily. Trunks flipped over his capturer. Goten bit his capturer. Chey went Super Saiyan and her capturer released her. "Shouldn't have thought this was gonna be easy 'cause we're just kids!" Trunks told the strange group. Goten charged at the man who was holding his Onii-chan. "YOU BETTER LET HIM GO!" Goten shouted as he punched the man. The man released Gohan and Gohan stumbled backwords. Chey and Trunks stood in between of Gohan and Goten and the man. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Trunks shouted. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Chey shouted. The man dogged the attack and appeared behind Gohan and Goten. "NOW DIE!" The man shouted. Trunks kicked the man away from Gohan and Goten. "No one will being dying while I'm around!" Trunks said. Gohan looked up at Trunks.  
"Trunks come on...we should just get out of here while we still can!" Gohan shouted. The man appeared behind Trunks and kicked him aside. "FIREBLAZE!" Goten shouted. Trunks forced himself to get back up. "Oww...t-that really hurt..." Trunks sobbed as tears started to stream down his face. "FIREBLAZE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Goten asked Trunks with a worried look on his face. "I-I'm just fine...it just really hurt..." Trunks mumbled. The man grabbed Trunks by his throat. Trunks struggled to break free from the man's grip. "FIREBLAZE! I'LL SAVE YA!" Goten shouted as he went Super Saiyan. The man tightened his grip on Trunks' throat. Goten charged at the man. "RELEASE MY FIRE BLAZE!" Goten shouted as he punched the man. The man kicked Goten in the gut. Goten fell down to his knees. The man then kicked Goten in the head. Gohan jumped up afraid for his younger brother's life. "One step close and I'll kill him!" A girl told Gohan as she pointed a gun at Goten's still laying body. "GOTEN!" Gohan shouted.

The pain wasn't that much really. The pain kind of made Goten feel a whole lot better. The gun was pointed at him, that much Goten knew. But what Goten didn't know was that Trunks was slowly being hurt on the inside and that his _Onii-chan _was gonna be faced with a tough choice. Goten heard a voice calling to him. It wasn't a scary voice, it was seemed like a nice, sweet, caring voice. Goten wanted t do what the voice was asking him to but another small voice was stopping him. "T-Trunks-kun?" Goten asked weakly. Trunks let out a shrill scream as the man started beating him up. _No...I gotta help FireBlaze...c-can't move... _"TRUNKS!" Gohan shouted. "Chey-chan...help FireBlaze please..." Goten begged. Chey nodded her head and attacked the man. But in a flash Chey was on the ground knocked out. "N-no! C-Chey-chan!" Goten shouted. Goten felt the gun barrel up against his head. "Stay still and stop talking or else I'll kill you!" The girl hissed to Goten. Trunks tried to get away from the man but failed. "NO FIREBLAZE!" Goten screamed.

Trunks heard a crack and knew his nose was broken. "P-please let me go..." Trunks begged through battered lips. The man hit Trunks again. The young Saiyan prince knew he wasn't going to be let go until he couldn't fight anymore. "P-please...I-I won't fight! J-just please let me go!" Trunks sobbed. The man dropped Trunks. Then the man stomped on Trunks' right arm. Trunks screamed in pain. "NO! LIGHTING, LIGHTER PLEASE HELP ME!" Trunks shouted in a shrill voice. The man grabbed Trunks' right arm and made sure it was broken by snapping in pretty much in half. Goten and Gohan were too scared to make any move to help Trunks. "See? They don't really care about you at all!" The man hissed in Trunks' ear. Trunks started to cry. "NO! LIGHTNING! LIGHTER! PLEASE HELP ME!" Trunks begged. The two Son boys still didn't make a move to help Trunks. "They don't really care about you! They want to see you suffer!" The man hissed in Trunks' ear. Trunks sobbed softly and gave in to the man as he feel so alone for the first time in a long while.

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what u think should happen next!


	6. Chapter 6: Releasing The Inner Evil

Trunks looked at Gohan and Goten sadly. "I hate you so much! YOU SHOULD DIE!" Trunks shouted. Gohan and Goten looked at Trunks in shock. "FireBlaze, what are you saying?" Goten asked confused and hurt. "YOUR LIES! I CAN'T STAND THEM ANYMORE! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Trunks shouted in a shrill voice. "FIREBLAZE DON'T!" Goten shouted as tears started to stream down his face. Trunks looked at Goten sadly. "I'm so sorry about this Lightning...I really am..." Trunks told Goten sadly as he took out his sword. "NO! TRUNKS DON'T!" Goten shouted. Goten reached for his own sword. "BLAZING HEAVENLY SLASH!" Trunks shouted. Goten's sword flew out of his hands. Trunks put his sword in front of Goten's face. "Good-bye old friend..." Trunks said as he got ready to kill Goten.

Chey tackled Trunks to the ground. Trunks' sword fell from his hands. "No!" Trunks cried out. Gohan pulled Chey off of Trunks. Trunks jumped up and went into his fighting stance. "Knock it off you two!" Gohan shouted. "Sorry..." Trunks mumbled. "I'm sorry too..." Chey mumbled. "And I'm really sorry that you're a idiot Chey!" Trunks shouted. Chey leapt at Trunks but Trunks dogged and ran. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Chey shouted as she chased after Trunks. "I THINK SHE HATES ME!" Trunks shouted to Goten. Goten tackled Chey to the ground. Trunks stopped running and started to laugh. Chey started to laugh then kicked Goten off of her. "You're dead now Trunks!" Chey said with a laugh. "Oh crap!" Trunks shouted. "NOW GET OVER HERE!" Chey shouted as she ran after Trunks again. "GOHAN! CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Trunks screamed. "SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan shouted. Trunks laugh and then jumped over Goten. Goten let out a cry of surprise. "TRUNKS GET BACK HERE!" Gohan shouted. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT NOW TRUNKS!" Chey shouted. Trunks laugh and ran away faster. Someone grabbed Trunks by his arm roughly. Trunks got jerked back and banged his head into the ground. "TRUNKS!" Goten screamed. Trunks pulled out a knife and stabbed the person. The person released Trunks. Trunks jumped back from the person. "I win!" Trunks shouted with a laugh. Goten looked at Trunks blankly. Trunks started doing a victory dance. Goten looked at Trunks slightly confused. "Goten do the Hyper Dance with me!" Trunks said with a laugh. Goten did a sweat drop then started to laugh. Gohan and Chey looked at each other and started to laugh also. The two boys started doing the Hyper Dance. Gohan groaned and covered his face. _I can't believe them... _Chey started to laugh at the two boys. "I'm doing the Hyper Dance, the Hyper Dance, Hhhhyyyppperr Dddaaannncceee!" Trunks randomly started singing. Goten bursted out laughing. "Ya! Doing the Hyper Dance, we're doing Hyper Dance, the Hyyyppppeeerrr Ddddaaannncceee!" Goten sang. Gohan bursts out laughing. All four kids looked at each other and started to laugh uncontrollably. Tears started to roll down Trunks' face. "Y-you idiots!" Gohan said between laughs. Goten and Trunks roared on the ground with laughter. "I-I'm doing t-the Hyyypppeeerrr Dddddaaannnceee! L-let's alllll doooo the Hyyyypppeeerrrr Dddddaaaannncccceee!" Trunks sang then he burst into fits of giggles. Goten started laughing like crazy. Chey was rolling on the ground laughing. Gohan was laughing non-stop.

Thanks for reading all of this! Tell me what u think should happen next in the last(?) part!


	7. Chapter 7: The Ending Game

Davey heard the laughter and was confused. Who would be laughing out here? This was a training place no place for laughter... Davey kept walking until he found the other four kids. Trunks' face lit up with a smile when he spotted Davey. "Hey ya D-man! Join the party!" Trunks shouted. The other three kids laughed harder while Davey looked at them confused. "Should I be scared Goten?" Davey asked. Goten smiled slightly. "Only if you think you should be!" Goten shouted with a small laugh. Trunks jumped up and hugged Davey. "Come on and join the party Davey-kun!" Trunks said holding back a giggle. The three other kids laughed harder. Davey sat down beside Goten. "Why are you guys laughing?" Davey asked. "Dunno know, don't care!" Chey said with a laugh. The other three started laughing even harder. Davey was very confused by now. "What drugs are you guys on?" Davey asked. "I ain't into doing drugs Davey!" Gohan shouted. "I'm with my big brother!" Goten said. "I wouldn't do that kind of stuff!" Chey shouted. Trunks stayed quiet. Everyone turned and stared at Trunks. "What?" Trunks asked innocently. "You haven't given you answer yet!" Davey shouted. "Oh...I had to answer that? I don't wanna answer such a stupid thing!" Trunks said with a small laugh. Davey stood in front of Trunks with his fist raised. "Is that your final answer Trunks?" Davey asked. Trunks looked at Davey. "You wouldn't dare!" Trunks shouted as he jumped up. Davey laughed softly. "I did so many times before!" Davey told Trunks. Trunks laughed and gave up. "Okay, okay! You win! I ain't doing drugs...how's that for ya? It's such a stupid thing to ask Davey-kun...drugs destroy your body so only stupid people would do drugs!" Trunks said holding back a laugh. "Sometimes it's people who are smart do drugs Trunks-kun..." Davey said softy. The sadness in Davey's voice made Trunks regret what he had just said. "I-I didn't mean to!" Trunks shouted. Just then a loud noise came from behind the kids. "W-what was that?" Goten asked in a small scared voice. "I-I don't really know!" Gohan shouted. "It's the ending game..." Trunks said as shivers ran up his spine. The four other kids turned and stared at him. "The ending game? What do ya mean by that Trunks-kun?" Davey asked confused. "FireBlaze, it can't be the ending game..." Goten said fighting back tears. A small laugh came from Trunks. "The ending game is near, it will happen when I feel your fears!" Trunks said, repeating the words he had hated so much. Goten shivered and felt so out in the open and unprotected. "The knife..." Trunks mumbled. "What?" Gohan asked confused. "It was the knife..." Trunks said. "What does a knife have to do with this?" Davey asked Trunks. Trunks looked at Davey with a sad look. "I started this and now I'm going to have to end it...good-bye Davey!" Trunks said with a sad smile.

Trunks took a small drink from his water bottle and frowned. I'm also out already? But it has only been a day... Trunks sighed and put down the water bottle. "STUPID WATER BOTTLE!" Trunks shouted. In the wave of rage Trunks had thrown away his water bottle. As the anger slowly went away Trunks realised that he shouldn't have done that. "Stupid! Why did i throw away my water bottle? God, I'm so stupid!" Trunks sobbed. A small noise scared Trunks. Turning around Trunks saw it was nothing more then a bear cub. "Awww...what are you doing out here little guy?" Trunks asked. Trunks took a small step forwards, quickly scanning the area to see if he could spot the mama bear. He couldn't. "Where's your mama little guy? Are you lost?" Trunks asked as he took a few more steps forward. Trunks didn't notice the sounds coming from behind him. Trunks reached out and petted the bear cub's head. A bigger bear, Trunks was guessing the mama bear, came out and charged at him from behind. Trunks jumped up before the bear could touch him. In the rush Trunks had grabbed the bear cub and saw it was good he had, for the big bear banged right into a near-by tree and didn't even flinch. "Hey! Watch it! You could hurt someone by doing that!" Trunks shouted at the big bear. The bear stood up on it's hind legs. It now could reach Trunks. The bear hit Trunks with it's paw. Trunks let out a small yelp of pain. The bear cub almost fell. "WHOA!" Trunks shouted. The big bear attack Trunks me. Trunks crashed into the ground hard. Trunks let out a shrill cry of pain. The bear cub crawled away from Trunks' arms. The big bear left with the bear cub leaving Trunks laying on the ground in lots of pain.

The rain fell very slowly to Trunks. The pain...somebody help me... Trunks tried to listen for any footsteps but didn't hear any. Trunks tried to move and a wave of pain shoot through his body, making him cry out in pain. A soft voice sound on the wind, slowly reaching Trunks' ears. "_T-Tousan_?" Trunks asked weakly. Someone wiped away the water from Trunks' face. "_Tousan_? Is that you _Tousan_?" Trunks asked. The man's face came into view making Trunks break down crying. "Son...you have made me proud..." The man said. "_Tousan_..._Tousan_..." Trunks sobbed. The man hugged Trunks tightly. "I have failed you _Tousan_..." Trunks said softly. The man hugged Trunks tighter, trying to protect him. "You did well my son...you have made me proud..." The man said. "_Tousan_..." Trunks sobbed as he hugged the man tighter. Trunks' dad hugged him until the rain stopped falling. "Are you okay son?" Vegeta asked. Trunks slowly nodded his head. "Well not with the bleeding..." Trunks mumbled. "You'll be okay...that bear won't be hurting you anymore!" Vegeta told Trunks. Trunks looked at his dad. "Thanks _Tousan_..." Trunks said. "I need to finish this fight now _Tousan_..." Trunks mumbled as his eyes grew heavy. "You can finish it later son..." Vegeta told Trunks as he fell asleep.

Trunks looked around he was very confused. "_Tousan_? Lightning-kun? Lighter-san?" Trunks asked. A man stepped out from the shadows. Trunks let out a shrill scream as a knife hit his arm. "Ready yet Trunks-kun?" The man asked him. T-that voice! It can't be! It couldn't be! The sound of a gun shot scared Trunks. The bullet hit the man. Trunks turned around and saw Goten holding a gun. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM FIREBLAZE-KUN! HE'S A LIAR!" Goten shouted to Trunks. Trunks looked and saw the man was Davey. Trunks let out a shrill scream as he saw the skin begin to peel away from Davey's body. "WHAT WAS IN THAT BULLET? WHAT WAS IN THAT BULLET?" Trunks asked in a shrill voice. "Shouldn't have been anything to s trong..." Goten said. Trunks screamed and broke down crying, "WHY 'CHA HAVE TO HURT DAVEY? WHY 'CHA HAVE TO HURT HIM?" Trunks cried out to Goten. Goten shrugged his shoulders. "It was either him or us FireBlaze-kun..." Goten said as he walked away. "Terre-kun..." Trunks sobbed, using a nickname he never dare say before. Trunks let out a heart-breaking sob and started to run away from the evil sight. Trunks heard the footsteps behind him and knew what they were before he could even turn around. Standing behind him was Davey, with half of his skin on his face peeling away. Davey's lips were parted in a sneer, and his eyes were sullen. Trunks fought the urge to throw up. "Terre-kun..." Trunks mumbled. "FireBlaze-kun...carino mio..." Davey hissed. Trunks froze and looked at Davey with fear in his eyes. "Doesn't Lightning-kun hate me FireBlaze-kun?" Davey asked Trunks sharply. "Yes Terre-kun..." Trunks whispered softly. Davey touched Trunks' cheek softly making Trunks flinched. "Are you afraid of me FireBlaze-kun?" Davey asked looking hurt. "Yes I am Terre-kun...you looked very bad..." Trunks answered. Davey looked away. "Carino mio...do you hate me?" Davey asked. "No I don't..." Trunks said quickly. "Then destroy me now FireBlaze-kun!" Davey shouted to Trunks. "TERRE-KUN! NO!" Trunks shouted as a small flame leapt up at Davey's body.

Trunks awoken with a jolt. Tears streaming down his face falling into his cuts. "You're gonna make your cuts sting!" Vegeta told Trunks. "T-Terre-kun!" Trunks sobbed trying to get a hold of himself. Vegeta knew Trunks was talking about Davey Suki. "What's wrong with Davey now?" Vegeta asked. "T-Terra-kun's skin was p-peeling off!" Trunks sobbed. "Why was his skin peeling?" Vegeta asked slightly confused. "Goten's gonna kill Davey! Lightning-kun's gonna kill Terre-kun!" Trunks sobbed. Vegeta sighed. He knew Trunks was talking about Goten and Davey's love/hate friendship now. "Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked Trunks. Trunks picked up the water bottle his dad gave him. "I'm gonna stop Lightning-kun from killing Terre-kun!" Trunks shouted as he took off flying.

Goten leapt at Davey and missed. Davey laughed as Goten slammed into the ground. "GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN DAVEY-KUN!" Goten yelled. Davey rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault you're bad at sparring Lightning-kun!" Davey said innocently. Goten leapt at Davey again and this time he landed a punch. "Tsk,tsk Goten! You're weak!" Davey shouted as he flipped Goten over. Goten banged into a tree. "SNACK TIME GUYS!" Gohan shouted. Goten and Davey ran over to Gohan, both of then wanting their snacks. Gohan looked at the two kids trying to look innocent. "You guys ready for your snacks?" Gohan asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice. Trunks' words kept coming back to his mind.

_"Don't let them leave! I be there in a few minutes!"_

"Is something wrong Gohan-san?" Davey asked. Gohan was having trouble getting use to being called 'Gohan-san' instead of 'Lighter' or 'Lighter-kun'. "No there isn't anything wrong it's just that I want you two to stay here with me for a little while longer!" Gohan shouted. Goten and Davey looked at Gohan puzzled. Someone landed behind the two boys. "Terre-kun! Lightning-kun! Lighter-san!" Trunks shouted out. The three boys stared at Trunks. "Well?" Trunks asked slightly annoyed. "Well what FireBlaze-kun?" Goten asked. "Aren't you going to be happy I'm back?" Trunks asked slightly annoyed. Goten and Davey ran up and hugged Trunks. Trunks smiled enjoying the moment, knowing either Goten and Davey had to go or he had to go. Gohan looked at Trunks carefully, there was something wrong with him and yet he could figure out what it was. Trunks looked at Gohan and flashed him a smile. There was a strange look in Trunks' eyes. The look made Gohan squirm with fear. Goten and Davey let go of Trunks and ran over to Gohan. "Snacks please!" Both boys sang. Gohan laughed and tried to pretend that he never saw the look in Trunks' eyes. Trunks jumped over Goten and laughed. Goten started to ran after Trunks. Trunks turned around and managed to jump over Goten head in half a minute. Davey leapt up and tried to grab Trunks but ended up banged into Goten. Trunks started to giggle. The giggle scared the other three boys for a odd reason. "Bring it on Terre-kun and Lightning-kun! And also you too Lighter-san!" Trunks shouted. Gohan charged at Trunks and grabbed his arm. Trunks managed to twist out of Gohan's grip. Goten tackled Trunks. Trunks kicked Goten off of him. Davey grabbed Trunks from behind. Trunks easily reversed the hold. The four boys starting laughing happily. "I'm gonna get ya FireBlaze-kun!" Goten shouted. "Same here FireBlaze-kun!" Gohan shouted. "I'M SO GONNA GET YA FIREBLAZE-KUN!" Davey shouted with a laugh. "COME AND GET ME YOU GUYS!" Trunks yelled as he took off flying. The other three boys went after him laughing the whole time. "GET BACK HERE FIREBLAZE-KUN!" Davey shouted with a laugh. Goten smiled. _Davey-kun is having fun! We all are having fun!_ Trunks turned around and zoomed past the other three boys. The three boys were confused and turned around and chased after Trunks. Trunks laughed happily. Trunks landed in the forest and ran into the maze of trees. A shiver ran up Gohan's spine as he watched Trunks go into the forest. Davey landed first. "Let's go after 'im guys!" Davey shouted. Goten and Gohan landed on either side of Davey. "I dunno know Davey-kun...it kind of looks dangerous..." Goten mumbled. "Fine then don't come ya wimp! See ya later!" Davey shouted as he ran into the forest. It took four minutes for it to sink in for Goten. "HEY! I'M NOT A WIMP! GET BACK HERE DAVEY!" Goten screamed as he also ran into the forest. "GUYS COME BACK!" Gohan yelled as he ran after them. Trunks smiled as he heard the boys cries and shouts. Trunks heard a noise behind him. "I didn't think you would be so fast!" Trunks said as he turned around. Trunks came face to face with a boy around his age. "Huh? Who are you?" Trunks asked. The boy punched Trunks hard in the face. Trunks was stunned by the attack. The boy kicked Trunks in the gut. The boy pulled out a sword. "Aqua-kun..." Trunks mumbled using a nickname he had never said before. "WINTER ASSAULT!" The boy shouted. Trunks dogged the attack barely. "HURRICANE STRIKE!" The boy shouted. Trunks flew into the air. Rain started to fall down fast and heavily. Trunks let out a shrill cry as the rain was freezing cold. Trunks shivered and screamed at the boy to stop his attack. In about five minutes Trunks was soaked to the bone. "PLEASE STOP YOUR ATTACK!" Trunks screamed in a shrill voice. Trunks shivered from the cold. "WINTER ASSAULT!" The boy shouted. Trunks barely dogged the attack again and the trees around him froze into solid ice. Trunks shivered again. The rain started to turn into snow. "P-please s-stop y-yo-your a-a-at-attack!" Trunks begged, shivering from the cold. Davey jumped out and tackled the boy to the ground. "FIREBLAZE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Goten asked. Trunks shivered again and slowly shoke his head. "I-I'm f-fr-freezing c-co-cold!" Trunks shouted. Gohan ran over to Goten. "We gotta get Trunks out of here!" Gohan hissed to Goten. "I know that _Onii-chan_!" Goten told Gohan. The boy all of a sudden appeared behind Gohan and Goten. "WATER SLASH!" He shouted. The attack had caught Gohan and Goten completely off-guard. Goten let out a cry of pain as the sword sliced his arm. Gohan screamed in pain and the sword almost cut his hand off completely. The boy did the attack so cleanly that he was so sure of winning this fight now. "Nice to see ya again Gohan-san! Or should I call you Lighter?" The boy asked with a smirk. Gohan was holding his wrist in pain. "Tommy! I should have know! The Water Seal Sword should have been a dead give away!" Gohan shouted angrily. Goten starting crying. "L-le-leave t-them a-al-alone!" Trunks shouted. Davey leapt Tommy. Tommy move aside and punched Davey in the gut. "L-LEAVE TERRE-KUN ALONE!" Trunks shouted, trying to ignore the cold. Tommy laughed and kicked Davey in the head. "LEAVE TERRE-KUN ALONE!" Trunks shouted as he pulled out his own Seal Sword. Goten pulled out his sword. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING DAVEY-KUN!" Goten shouted. Tommy laughed again. "YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING FOR MUCH LONGER! BLAZING HEAVENLY SLASH!" Trunks shouted. "YA! WHAT HE SAID! LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Goten shouted. Tommy let his sword absorb the attacks. "HURRICANE STRIKE!" Tommy shouted. The rain fell down this time with fire and lightning. "NO FAIR!" Goten screamed. "YOU CHEATER!" Trunks shouted. Tommy smirked. "It's not my fault you guys are such weaklings and don't know how to use the real power of your Seal Swords!" Tommy said innocently. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR SAYING THAT!" Trunks shouted as he growled in anger. "WHAT HE SAID!" Goten shouted as he also growled in anger. Tommy smirked again. Gohan appeared behind Tommy with his sword drawn. "SOLAR SLASH!" Gohan shouted. The attack caught Tommy completely off-guard and got him in the shoulder. Tommy let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees. Goten and Trunks froze, unsure of what to do now. Gohan pulled Tommy up. "Tell me what you are after now!" Gohan told Tommy. Tommy struggled to get away. "NO! I WON'T TELL YOU!" Tommy screamed. "Tell me now or I will make you suffer!" Gohan hissed to Tommy. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" Tommy shouted with fear in his eyes. "I would, now tell me what you're after!" Gohan shouted. "I-I was sent here to do something!" Tommy said. "What were you sent here to do?" Gohan asked. "I-I was sent here to take the Seal Swords and kill Trunks!" Tommy shouted.

Trunks shivered and moved closer to the fire. "I'm sorry guys..." Trunks mumbled. Goten laughed. "Shut it! Or I'm gonna light ya on fire!" Goten shouted. "Wanna spar?" Trunks asked Davey. "A fight? I'm up for that!" Davey said as he jumped up. "Yay! Let's go Terre-kun!" Trunks shouted. "i'm gonna take you down FireBlaze-kun!" Davey shouted. Goten jumped up. "I'M GONNA TAKE BOTH OF YOU DOWN!" Goten shouted. Gohan jumped up. "CUT IT OUT! JUST EAT THE DAMN FOOD WITHOUT FIGHTING FOR ONCE!" Gohan shouted. The three boys sat down. Tommy laughed softly. "I'm not hungry..." Trunks mumbled. "You're too cold to eat?" Gohan asked. "Ya...pretty much..." Trunks said. "Then get closer to the fire FireBlaze-kun!" Gohan said as he throw two more logs into the fire. "If I go any closer I'll be sitting in the fire!" Trunks shouted. "Stop being a wimp! If you caught on fire I would put ya out FireBlaze-kun!" Tommy told Trunks. "Thanks Aqua-kun!" Trunks said with a smile. Tommy looked away. "Please don't smile at me..." Tommy said. Trunks frowned slightly. "Huh? And why not?" Trunks asked. Tommy sighed. "W-when you smile...it reminds me of my twin brother..." Tommy told Trunks. "Oh...I'm sorry..." Trunks mumbled. "It's okay FireBlaze-kun!" Tommy told Trunks with a weak smile. "So have you seen your twin brother lately?" Gohan asked Tommy. "Uh...no I haven't...I-I can't bring myself to see him now...as of what I am now..." Tommy mumbled. "Oh...you should go see him..." Gohan said as he got up. "Where are you going Lighter?" Trunks asked Gohan. "I'm going for a walk! You four stay here! And no killing each other!" Gohan shouted as he left. The four boys looked at each other. "So...who's gonna start?" Goten asked. "Start with what?" Tommy asked. "With the ghost stories!" Goten said with a smile. "Ghost stories? Okay then let's have a contest to see who can come up with the best one!" Tommy said. "Okay!" The three other boys said eagerly. "You go first 'cause it was your idea!" Trunks told Tommy. "Okay then!" Tommy said.

"And upon the finding of the two bodies the two adults heard a ear-piercing scream. Then the beast leapt out at the adults who were completely off-guard. The beast rip and teared at the bodies and both the beast and the bodies disappeared before the adults' eyes! And soon after the two adults died a very strange death!" Tommy said finishing his ghost story smiling. Goten laughed. "Great one Aqua-kun!" Goten told Tommy. "Thanks!"  
Tommy said. "It's my turn next...this story is about two boys and their dog who were at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Davey told the other three boys as he started his ghost story.

"The dog whimpered softly and finely laid still. David looked up at Jake. 'It's too late!' He shouted. 'Time has run out for you two!' Noah shouted. The two boys hugged each other tightly. Noah raised the knife high and leapt at the two boys. The knife went right through the two boys. Noah got up and ran. 'It's too bad he ran..." Jake said. 'Ya! We were just getting started!' David shouted." Davey said as he finished his ghost story. "Wow! Nice tale Terre-kun!" Tommy told Davey. "Thanks Aqua-kun!" Davey said with a smile. "It's my turn now...this is a story about a girl named Annabella who had these old, old dolls..." Goten said as he started his ghost story.

"Well it started with a knock which quickly turned into banging. Annabella screamed. _'Annabella, Annabella! come back to us!'_ The dolls cried. Annabella screamed again as the door fell down. A doll raised a knife and stabbed her. Poor Annabella died. They say her spirit comes out if you call out: 'Annabella, Annabella! Come back to us!'" Goten said as he finished his ghost story. Trunks pulled out his sword and re-lit the fire. "Nice one Lighting-kun!" Trunks told Goten. "Thanks FireBlaze-kun!" Goten told Trunks. "Okay FireBlaze-kun! Now it's your turn!" Davey told Trunks. "So there once was these four kids who were very much like us! They went camping in a forest very much like this one. After setting up camp, do you know what they found?" Trunks asked pausing to get the other three hooked. "No! What did they find?" Goten asked. Trunks chuckled. "It was a floating green glowing hand with it's skin peeling off. And out boomed a voice: 'WHO DARES STAND OVER MY BODY?' The four boys were so scared they didn't answer." Trunks said looked at the other three and smiled as he saw that they were wanting to see what happened next."And so as the last boy took his final dying breath he heard a booming voice say: 'WHO DARES CHALLENGE ME, THE DEVIL HIMSELF?'" Trunks said and leapt at Goten as he finished his ghost story. Goten screamed and jumped up. Trunks smiled. "Now good night guys...oh and before I forget...ANNABELLA, ANNABELLA! COME BACK TO US!" Trunks shouted. The three boys jumped and looked around waiting for Annabella's ghost or the dolls to appear. Trunks laughed. "You guys are too easy!" Trunks said as he got up. "NOT FUNNY FIREBLAZE-KUN!" Goten shouted. "LIGHTNING-KUN IS RIGHT!" Davey yelled. "I'M WITH LIGHTNING-KUN AND TERRE-KUN!" Tommy shouted. Trunks rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault you make it so easy!" Trunks said. "I'M GONNA KILL YA FOR THAT!" Davey shouted as he tackled Trunks to the ground. Trunks struggled to get Davey off of himself. "GET OFF OF ME YA WIMP!" Trunks yelled. "I AIN'T NO WIMP!" Davey shouted as he punched Trunks. Tommy and Goten just stared at the other two boys. "Er...let's go to bed now Goten!" Tommy said as he walked into a tent. "Ya!" Goten said as he followed Tommy. Trunks kicked Davey off of him. "YE'R A WIMP AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" Trunks shouted. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR SAYING THAT!" Davey shouted. "OH YA? BRING IT ON DAVEY-KUN!" Trunks shouted at that moment the boys heard a crack and a tree fell down right in front of them. "WHO DARES STAND ON MY BODY?" A voice asked angrily. Davey and Trunks screamed. "Now look who's the wimp!" Gohan said as he walked out. Trunks and Davey were about to cry. "T-that was mean Gohan!" Trunks sobbed. "Ya! You didn't have to scare us!" Davey sobbed. "Well it got you guys to stop fighting didn't it?" Gohan asked as he sat down. "Well ya but-" Davey started to say. "Well then that's the end of it! As long as it got you guys to stop fighting, scaring you two was a bonus!" Gohan said with a laugh. "GOTEN YOUR BROTHER IS BEING EVIL TO ME!" Trunks shouted. "What?" Goten asked as he walked out. "Who's being evil to who?" Tommy asked as he walked out. "Gohan's being mean to us!" Davey shouted with a smile. Goten looked at his older brother and smiled. "YAY! YOU'RE BACK!" Goten shouted as he tackled hugged Gohan. "Lighter-san...what took you so long? Scared some kids?" Tommy asked as he raised his eye brow. Gohan laughed. "Uh ya...kind of!" Gohan said with a smile. "Stop being evil!" Trunks said with a laugh. Suddenly darkness engulfed the the five kids. "W-what the...?" Davey asked confused. "Is-isn't this Zane-sama's power for his Seal Sword FireBlaze-kun?" Goten asked Trunks. Trunks nodded but then remember that the others probably couldn't see him anymore then he could see them, and he couldn't see them at all! "Ya it is Lightning-kun! Lighter-san! Terre-kun! Aqua-kun! Be careful of Zane-sama!" Trunks told the others. "Who's Zane-sama?" Davey asked slightly confused. "The masked killer, Zane Zukia, or some people do call him Fallen Moon-san!" Tommy said with a smile, though no one could really even tell. "Your brother Aqua-kun?" Goten asked. "Ya!" Tommy said happily. "Now all we need are the other two Seal Swords and we got all eight!" Gohan said with a laugh. "Already here Monkey boy!" Chey said with a laugh. The darkness lifted. Chey held the Wood Seal Sword in her hands. "PineOak-chan!" Trunks said with a laugh. Chey frowned. "You and your nicknames..." Chey said to Trunks slightly annoyed. "Hey! It's has to do with your Seal Sword!" Trunks said with a laugh. "Ya it does FireBlaze-kun!" Chey said with a laugh. "Hey are you mocking my Seal Name?" Trunks asked annoyed. "Nope...I'm mocking you!" Chey said jokingly. "So where's Vento-chan?" Davey asked. "I dunno know..." Chey mumbled. "She'll be here soon I bet!" Goten said with a smile. And sure enough little Kimai Suki flew over to them with her Air Seal Sword on her back. "Hi Terre-kun, Aqua-kun, Lightning-kun, FireBlaze-kun, PineOak-chan, Lighter-san and Fallen Moon-san!" Kimai said breathlessly. "Why are you here Vento-chan?" Tommy asked. Gohan thought it was kind of weird how they weren't all on first name terms yet they called each other by their Seal Names. "I just felt like I need to find you guys..." Kimai said softly. The eight kids looked at each other. The only things they had in common were that they were all still called kids, that they were part Saiyan and the most noticed thing, that they each had a Sword Of The Seal.

"The attacks we have aren't that strong by themselves..." Tommy told the others. "So we have to try and attack at the same time?" Goten asked. "Yep! That's right Lightning-kun!" Zane said smiling. "That's too hard to just guess! We have to have like a saying or somethin'!" Trunks shouted. "That is a good point FireBlaze-kun..." Gohan said. They eight kids were going over their fighting plans for the big maybe-war fight coming up. "But what could it be? It gotta be easy to remember but not too easy for the enemies to get it!" Goten shouted. "Hmmm...that's right Lightning-kun!" Kimai said. "How about something like 'Saverla' guys?" Tommy asked. "Savnerla?" Chey asked confused. "You say it 'Saver-la' PineOak-chan..." Tommy said softly. "Saverla? Sounds easy!" Davey shouted. "Let's do it guys!" Trunks shouted. "YA!" The others shouted in agreement. Tommy smiled. "Great job Aqua-kun!" Goten said as he smiled at Tommy. Tommy looked away fast. I hate you so much...why do you smile at me when I want to kill your family? Goten saw Tommy look away and felt hurt. "Did I do something wrong Aqua-kun?" Goten asked. "No! I'm sorry Lightning-kun! I just don't like people smiling at me!" Tommy shouted. It was a lie but it got Goten off his back. "So guys u remember the code word?" Trunks asked. "Yep!" Davey said. "It's Saverla!" Kimai said with a smile. Slowly everyone else nodded. "Good then!" Trunks said. Trunks felt something hit him in the arm. Trunks looked down and saw nothing, he shrugged it off and looked back up. Trunks was confused, for all he saw was a dark room-like maze. "G-guys?" Trunks asked scared. When no one answered Trunks screamed.

Goten looked around confused by what was unfolding. "Why is FireBlaze-kun screaming?" Goten asked Davey in a hushed voice. "I dunno know...I'm as confused as hell!" Davey whispered back to Goten. Slowly the other started to feel something hit their arms and legs. "What was that?" Chey asked. "That really hurt!" Kimai shouted. "Did something bite me?" Goten asked. "Oww! I think I'm bleeding!" Davey shouted. "Illusion Strike..." Someone said. Zane listened carefully and felt a bug crawling on his arms. Zane looked down and screamed when he saw a cockroaches crawling all over his body. A boy giggled softly. "D-damnit!" Zane mutter under his breath. Zane tried to brush off the cockroaches but that didn't work. Then he started slapping his arms hoping to get rid of the bugs, but nothing worked. "What is going on?" Davey asked in a small scared voice. Davey pulled out his God's Wip. "FORM#3 SWORD! EARTH CRUSHER!" Davey shouted. Davey heard a scream of pain, but he knew it wasn't someone he know. "You will pay for that!" The person shouted. "Bring it on!" Davey told them.

thanks for reading and i am making this longer! Enjoy! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: The Illusion Dancer

"DANCING SLASH!" The person yelled. Davey didn't have any idea where the person was. "What are you doing Davey?" Goten asked really confused. Davey felt a stinging pain from his right arm. Davey looked down and screamed. Davey didn't see his arm from his elbow down. "Feel that pain Terre-kun?" The person asked. Davey looked up at the person. It was a boy about 10 years of age. "W-who are you?" Davey asked in a choked gasp. "My name isn't something you should be worried about but I'll tell you this: my Seal Name is Illusie-kun!" The boy said as he walked away. Davey looked down and saw that his arm was okay. "EARTH CRUSHER!" Davey shouted. The boy got hit and fell to the ground. Everyone turned and looked around at each other confused. "Who's that kid?" Trunks asked, he wiped away the tears. "He has a sword...I think it's a Seal Sword...but I thought there was only eight..." Zane mumbled. "His Seal Name is Illusie-kun..." Davey told the others. "Illusie-kun? Translated that mean Illusion-kun!" Gohan said. "Heh! He showed us illusions...he was gonna pick us off one by one I bet!" Davey said slightly annoyed. "If that's true why didn't he already start?" Goten asked. No one answered his question for they had no idea what the answer was. "VOLUME STRIKE!" A girl shouted. The kids covered their ears. "OWWW! That really hurts my ears!" Davey whimpered. The girl jumped down and walked over to the boy. "Get up Yumna...it's time..." The girl said. Yumna sat up. "Well that really hurt! You could have told me you were gonna do that! First it's rocks then it's sound I can't take this anymore!" Yumna shouted. Zane pointed his sword at the two newcomers. "Who are you? And what are you here for?" Zane asked. "I am Yumna...I have the Rainbow Seal Sword..." Yumna said. "My name is Shay...my Seal Name is Tonnerre-chan...I have the Thunder Seal Sword..." The girl said. Goten frowned slightly. "Tonnerre-chan? What does that mean?" Goten asked. Davey laughed softly. "It means Thunder-chan Goten!" Davey told him. "Oh..." Goten said, still jot getting it. Davey sighed. "Our Seal Names have to do with our Seal Swords you moron! Get it yet?" Davey asked. Goten laughed. "I get it now Terre-kun!" Goten said with a smile. The two newcomers started at the others. "Maybe we should tell each other who we are and what sword we have?" Shay asked. "Fine with me! Is that okay guys?" Trunks asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay I'll go first! I'm Trunks, my Seal Name is FireBlaze-kun or FireBlaze-san and I have the Fire Seal Sword!" Trunks said. "Hi! I'm Goten, my Seal Name is Lightning-kun or Lightning-san. I have the Lightning Seal Sword." Goten said. "I'm Tommy, my Seal Name is Aqua-kun or Aqua-san. I have the Water Seal Sword." Tommy told the newcomers. "My name is Gohan, my Seal Name is and can be Lighter-kun, Lighter-san and Light Fighter. I have the Light Seal Sword." Gohan said. "My name is Zane, my Seal Name is Fallen Moon-kun or Fallen Moon-san. I have the Darkness Seal Sword." Zane told the group. "Hello! Name's Davey, my Seal Name is Terre-kun or Terre-san and I have the Earth Seal Sword, also know as the God's Wip!" Davey shouted. "My name is Kimai, Davey is my big brother, my Seal Name is Vento-chan and I have the Air Seal Sword." Kimai said. "My name is Chey! My Seal Name is PineOak-chan and I have the Wood Seal Sword!" Chey told the group. "Now that we all know each others name let's talk about our fighting plan!" Trunks said. "Okay so we know we need to fight together it's the only way!" Zane said. "Or Yumna could try using his Illusion Strike and make 'em see a illusion!" Shay offered. "Hmm...would you do that for us Yumna?" Trunks asked. Yumna looked surprised. "Uh ya I would FireBlaze-san!" Yumna shouted. Trunks laughed. "You can just call me Trunks if you want Yumna-kun!" Trunks said. "O-okay..." Yumna said.

"Hey do you guys know how to fight?" Tommy asked. Shay laughed. "Well I disabled you guys didn't I?" Shay asked. "Ya but that doesn't mean you can fight in hand-to-hand combat!" Goten told Shay. "Well Yumna can't really take hits and I am a trained fighter..." Shay told the small group. "Oh ya? How good of a trained fighter are ya?" Trunks asked. "I know just a bit...I could take you down I bet..." Shay said. "OH YA? YOU WANNA GO RIGHT NOW?" Trunks asked angerly. The small group at the campsite was made up of Trunks, Goten, Tommy and Shay. There was three groups. The 2nd group was made up of Davey, Kimai and Chey. And the 3rd and final group was made up of Gohan, Zane and Yumna. Group Two was out looking for food and Group Three was out getting firewood. "I rather wait until we eat FireBlaze-san!" Shay told Trunk with a smug smile. "WHO'S FIGHTING NOW?" A booming voice asked angrery. "IF YOU GUYS CAN'T SPEND HALF AN HOUR TOGETHER WITHOUT FIGHTING THEN YOU GUYS WON'T BE EATING!" Another voice boomed. Gohan and Zane walked out looking very mad. Trunks sat down. "I wasn't doing nuthin'" Trunks mumbled. Zane looked at Trunks slightly annoyed. "Why are you lying FireBlaze-kun?" Zane asked. "I ain't lying..." Trunks mumbled. "Shay started it!" Goten shouted. "Is that true Tonnerre-chan?" Zane asked. "Ya it's true, but I didn't mean to make it come across as a threat!" Shay shouted, giving Goten a evil glare. Goten looked down scared. Trunks jumped up. "DON'T SCARE LIGHTNING-KUN!" Trunks shouted at Shay. Shay got up and shoved Trunks back down. "I ain't gonna listen to you o-chibi-san!" Shay shouted. Trunks had hit his head on some logs. "DON'T DO THAT TO FIREBLAZE-KUN! HE IS THE LEADER!" Davey shouted as he lept out and punched Shay. Shay grabbed Davey's fist before he could touch her and flipped him over. Shay looked down at Trunks. "I told you I know a bit of hand-to-hand combat..." Shay said as she left. Davey rubbed his head. "Damnit! That really hurt!" Davey muttered under his breath. Trunks sighed. "Well at least you better the me..." Trunks said. Trunks touch the bandage wrapped around his head. "Oh I forgot...sorry Trunks...I should have attacked sooner!" Davey shouted. Trunks sighed again. "it's okay...it kind of was my fault...I wanted to show her that she couldn't beat me...and when she attack I was kind of off-guard..." Trunks mumbled. Goten walked in. "You okay FireBlaze-kun?" Goten asked. Trunks looked away, not meeting Goten's eyes. "I'm fine Lightning-kun..." Trunks mumbled. "TERRE-KUN! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Chey shouted. "Oh! I gotta go! See ya guys later!" Davey shouted as he ran out of the tent. "I'm sorry FireBlaze-kun..." Goten mumbled. "I said it's okay Goten!" Trunks shouted, getting slightly annoyed. "Okay then FireBlaze-kun..." Goten said as he walked out. "Getting annoyed FireBlaze-kun?" Tommy asked. "Yes I am Aqua-kun!" Trunks said as he walked past Tommy. Tommy grabbed Trunks by his arm. "Don't go just yet!" Tommy hissed. "What do you want Aqua-kun?" Trunks asked as he struggled to get out of Tommy's grip. "The Darkness Falls..." Tommy hissed to Trunks. Trunks froze. "W-what?" Trunks asked as his fear started to grow. "The Darkness Falls Soon FireBlaze-San..." Tommy said as he let go of Trunks and left. Trunks was confused and scared. "The Darkness Falls Soon? That's what he said..." Trunks said as a bad memory flashed into his mind. Trunks tried to shake the memory off. "The Darkness Falls Soon..." Trunks mumbled as tears started to stream down his face. "How can it mean that he's back?" Trunks asked softly as more tears fell down.

"Tonnerre-chan! TONNERRE-CHAN!" Kimai shouted. Shay sighed and ran back to camp. "What is it Vento-chan?" Shay asked. "Tonnerre-chan, Lighter-san wants you!" Kimai said breathlessly. Shay sighed and walked over to Gohan's tent. "What do ya want Lighter-kun?" Shay asked, slightly annoyed. Gohan walked out of his tent. "What do you think I want?" Gohan asked. "I dunno know, something to do with starting fights..." Shay mumbled. "No, I need you to watch four of the kids for about three days..." Gohan told Shay as he put his sword into a packsack. "Which four Lighter-kun?" Shay asked. "Umm...Tommy, Goten, Trunks and Davey!" Gohan said. "Huh? Who?" Shay asked. Gohan sighed. He had forgotten that Shay and Yumna didn't know the others by their first names. "Aqua-kun, Lightning-kun, FireBlaze-kun and Terre-kun!" Gohan told Shay. "Those little brats? Why do you want me to watch them?" Shay asked angrily. "Because I said so Tonnerre-chan!" Gohan told Shay. Shay muttered something under her breath but Gohan ignored it. "Shay-chan?" Gohan asked. Shay stormed out. Gohan sighed and gave up.

"Come on guys!" Gohan said. Shay ran out of her tent. "Where are you going Lighter-kun?" Shay asked, slightly confused. "We are going to be looking for the enemies Tonnerre-chan!" Kimai told Shay. "WHAT?" Shay asked, getting annoyed. "Look here I need you to stay here Tonnerre-chan and watch Aqua-kun, Lightning-kun, FireBlaze-kun and Terre-kun!" Gohan told Shay. "But why me?" Shay shouted. "Because I'm taking everyone else with me and I trust you will take care of them..." Gohan told Shay. Shay slowly nodded her head and gave up fighting against Gohan. "Okay then! See ya in about three days then! Okay guys! Time to go! Follow me!" Gohan shouted as he took off running. The others followed his lead and soon Shay was the only one left outside. "This isn't fair! I ain't no babysitter!" Shay shouted. Trunks crawled out of his tent, looking like he had just woken up. "Why are you yelling Tonnerre-chan?" Trunks asked. Shay ignored Trunks and walked away. "Tonnerre-chan? Tonnerre-chan? Where are you going Tonnerre-chan?" Trunks asked in a small scared voice. Shay froze. "Why don't ya just go look for Gohan ya little brat?" Shay snapped at Trunks. Trunks let out a cry of fear and ran back into his tent. Shay sighed and kept on walking. "You shouldn't be mean to FireBlaze-kun, he's the leader you know..." Tommy told Shay. Shay jumped back and pulled her sword. "Where did you come from?" Shay asked. Tommy smirked. "From the sky!" Tommy said. "You and your stupid jokes!" Shay yelled as she stormed off. "HEY WAIT! SHAY-CHAN!" Tommy shouted as he ran after Shay. "WHAT DO YOU WANT AQUA-KUN?" Shay asked as she turned to face Tommy. "I just d-don't want you t-to leave..." Tommy mumbled. "Go away Aqua-kun! Go bug someone else!" Shay yelled. Shay sighed and walked away. Why am I stuck babysitting the wimps?

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD YOU JERK!" Goten shouted as he tackled Davey. Shay sighed. "Terre-kun did you take Lightning-kun's sword?" Shay asked. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't!" Davey snapped at Shay. Shay hit Davey on the head. "DID YOU TAKE LIGHTNING-KUN'S SWORD TERRE-KUN?" Shay asked Davey. "Oww!" Davey shouted. "I'LL USE MY SWORD ON YOU AND THEN YOU'LL HAVE SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" Shay yelled. "I-I-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Davey shouted. "Stand down Tonnerre-chan!" Trunks shouted. Shay walked over to Trunks. "You can't tell me what to do so back down or you get hurt!" Shay hissed to Trunks. "I am the leader so you have to listen to me!" Trunks shouted. "Well Lighter-kun asked me to watch you guys so that means I'm in charge!" Shay told Trunks with a smug smile. "Well I'm still the leader!" Trunks shouted. Shay shoved Trunks down. "Ya well I'm still older!" Shay said as she turned and walked away. "See? What did I tell ya, she ain't good enough..." Trunks told the others. "Well maybe we should just-" Tommy started to say, but a loud crash stopped him from finishing. "What was that?" Goten asked in a small scared voice. "GUYS! GET MOVING!" Shay shouted. The four boys didn't move. "What's going on Tonnerre-chan?" Davey asked. "We're under attack so get moving!" Shay shouted. The boys looked at each other and ran with Shay not far behind them. "Do you know our attackers Tonnerre-chan?" Trunks asked. "N-not really...well sort of..." Shay said. "What do you mean by sort of Tonnerre-chan?" Goten asked. Shay fell silent. "Er...nothing really! Never mind what I just said let's just try and focus on escaping!" Shay told the others. "We already have lots of escape routes made and we are gonna take the Rain Mill trail!" Trunks told Shay. "Rain Mill? Isn't that close to camp?" Shay asked. "Ya, we are going back towards the attackers...mostly so we can see who they are!" Trunks told Shay. "Don't worry Tonnerre-chan FireBlaze-san knows what he's doing!" Tommy told Shay. "Just trust FireBlaze-kun, he always got a good reason for doing stuff!" Davey told Shay trying to make her stop worrying. "Okay then Terre-kun and if you say so Aqua-kun..." Shay said, unsure of if they were right.A blast hit right in front of the group. "STOP GUYS!" Gohan shouted. The group stopped. "Why are you still trying to escape?" A man asked Gohan from behind. Gohan turned around too late, the man had already punched Gohan by the time he started to turn. "LIGHTER-SAN!" Kimai shouted. "STAY BACK GUYS! GET THE YOUNGER ONES OUT OF HERE!" Gohan shouted to his group. "GET THEM NOW!" The man told his fellow team mates. Gohan's group took off running all of them but Zane and Yumna. "Yumna make them see a illusion or something and Zane cover the group with darkness!" Gohan told them. Zane and Yumna nodded. "ILLUSION SLASH!" Yumna shouted. "FALLEN MOON DANCE!" Zane shouted. Gohan smiled as he saw his plan was working. Then someone grabbed Gohan from behind. "Don't make a sound or I will order my other team to kill the others at your camp!" The girl hissed to Gohan. Gohan nodded meekly. "Good, now come nicely..." The girl whispered as Gohan slowly followed her. Zane saw what happened and was worried but he knew he had to keep on fighting and covering their own group. "DARKNESS SLASH!" Zane shouted. Something struck Zane's right hand, making him drop his sword. The darkness faded away. "Get those kids!" A man shouted. Zane gripped his now bleeding hand tightly. "LEAVE THEM ALONE AND PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Zane shouted. The man turned and looked at Zane. "How about I kill you?" The man asked. Zane smirked. "And how about I crush your heart?" Zane asked smugly. "Why you little brat!" The man shouted. "I'll have you know that I'm not a brat and I'm a teenager!" Zane told the man as he made his right hand into a fist. The man quickly fell. "I win...anyone else wanna try me? Anyone else wanna go after my group?" Zane asked. The people ran off scared. "Fallen Moon-san...w-what did you do to that man?" Yumna asked. "Don't worry he isn't dead...at least not yet...those man are too stupid to even check if they could help their leader...I hate scum like that!" Zane told Yumna. "Would you kill someone Fallen Moon-san?" Yumna asked. That question caught Zane completely off-guard. "Well if I had to well then ya, but if it was a choice it would depend..." Zane told Yumna, unsure if that was a good answer. "What do you mean by it would depend?" Yumna asked. "Well if it was kill someone or my group dies I might do it, it just really depends on who I have to kill or what would happen if I didn't do it..." Zane told Yumna, again unsure if that was a good answer. "So can Aqua-kun do the same thing?" Yumna asked. "Well ya, it's a family thing..." Zane mumbled, completely unsure if Yumna heard him.

Goten slipped. "Get him Tyana!" Collin shouted. Davey jumped in front of Goten. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIEND!" Davey shouted. Tyana jumped in front of Davey. "So you're the brat who has the God's Wip..." Tyana said. "How do you know that?" Davey asked, slightly confused. "I know alot of things, like you won't be able to beat this!" Tyana said. A small bird came out. Davey panicked and fell over backwords. "Still scared of birds huh?" Tyana asked him. "KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Davey shouted as he tried to move away from the bird. The bird flew closer to Davey. "KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Davey screamed in a shrill voice. Goten jumped up and charged at Tyana. Tyana kicked Goten in the gut. Davey looked at Goten shocked. "LIGHTNING-KUN!" Davey shouted. The bird flew in front of Goten. Davey froze. "So are you still going to help Goten?" Tyana asked Davey. "TYANA HURRY IT UP!" Collin shouted. "FINE THEN!" Tyana shouted back as she picked up Goten. Tyana walked back to their airplane with the bird following her. Davey just sat there and watched. "See ya later wimp!" Tyana shouted. Davey started to cry for being unable to help his friend. Trunks looked over at Davey. "DAVEY WATCH IT!" Trunks shouted. Trunks get thrown to the ground. Davey looked up in time to see a man with a knife behind him. Davey kicked the man in the gut, making him drop his knife. Davey ran over to Trunks. The girl pulled up Trunks and started twisting his arm behind his back. "We got orders to not kill them but to take them alive!" A boy shouted. "Alright Fred!" The girl said. Davey went into his fighting stance. "LEAVE FIREBLAZE-KUN ALONE!" Davey shouted. "Jean take him down!" Fred shouted. The girl let go of Trunks and charged at Davey. Davey jumped up and flew over the Jean to get to Trunks. "FireBlaze are you okay?" Davey asked. Trunks looked away from Davey. "I'm fine Terre-kun go help Shay!" Trunks said sharply. Davey jumped back and ran over to Shay as Trunks slowly pulled himself up. "What are you doing FireBlaze-kun?" Tommy asked. "Behind you!" Trunks shouted. Tommy punched the man who was behind him. "Why did you yell at Davey? He was just worried about you Trunks!" Tommy said. "I yelled at Terre-kun 'cause he didn't help Lightning-kun! He just watched them take Lightning-kun away!" Trunks told Tommy, trying to hold back tears. "If you didn't see it was the bird that made Terre-kun unable to help!" Tommy told Trunks. "There was a bird?" Trunks asked, slightly confused. "Ya there was, it was kind of small though..." Tommy told Trunks as he ran back into the battle. "How did they know Davey has a fear of birds?" Trunks asked himself out looked around, unsure of what this place was. "Are you alright Light Fighter?" The girl asked Gohan, taking him out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh ya I guess..." Gohan mumbled. "Oh would you rather be called Lighter-kun?" The girl asked. She was about 16 years old, with black hair and black eyes. "Uh well I am usual called Lighter-kun or Lighter-san now..." Gohan told the girl. "Okay then..." The girl said. "Can I ask you your name?" Gohan asked. "Well the people here call me one thing but my name is Tally..." The girl told Gohan. Gohan looked at Tally unsure of what to say. "The people here call you another name?" Gohan asked. "I am called a god sometimes..." Tally told Gohan with a small smile. "Is there a reason why you dyed your hair?" Gohan asked. Tally looked at Gohan slightly shocked. "Oh...I'm sorry! Was that too personal? I'm so sorry!" Gohan said. Tally laughed softly. "No it's just that no one has ever noticed that I dyed my hair before, what made you notice?" Tally asked. "Well it's easy for me to tell it's been dyed, for other people they might never even be able to tell..." Gohan said. Tally opened her mouth to say something but the door open. "It's your lucky day Young Blood, we have another one for you to watch!" A man told Tally as he threw in Goten. "WHY YOU LITTLE...I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!" Goten shouted. Gohan quickly took note that Goten was handcuffed. "Calm down Lightning-kun..." Gohan told Goten softly. The door shut. "You know this one?" Tally asked Gohan confused. "He's my younger brother Goten, Lightning-kun or Lightning-san and Lightning Seal Sword." Gohan said, answering all of Tally's unasked questions. "Okay then...come over here Goten..." Tally told Goten. Goten didn't move. "Look here Lightning-kun, if I may call you that, I just want to uncuff you!" Tally said. Goten still didn't move. "Goten it' okay! Look she uncuffed me too!" Gohan told Goten. Goten still didn't move. "I don't wanna do that..." Goten told them. Gohan was confused but didn't want to fight. "Okay then Goten...maybe later?" Gohan asked. "Ya...maybe later..." Goten mumbled.

Trunks charged at the two men. "FIRE SLASH!" Trunks shouted. The two men leapt away from the flames. "STOP MOVING YOU STUPID MORONS!" Trunks shouted. "WATER SLASH!" Tommy shouted as he put out the flames. "Watch what you're doing FireBlaze-kun! You almost set the forest on fire!" Tommy told Trunks. "That's it! Thanks for giving me an idea Tommy!" Trunks shouted. "You're not really going to do that are you?" Tommy asked. "Set the forest on fire? No. Make a Fire Tornado? Yes!" Trunks said. "But wouldn't you need Vento-chan's help to do that?" Tommy asked. "And who said I was here?" Kimai asked as she and the others ran out. "Guys! Do the natural disasters based attacks!" Shay shouted. "EARTHQUAKE STRIKE!" Davey shouted. "HURRICANE STRIKE!" Tommy yelled. "FIRE SLASH!" Trunks shouted. "HIGH WIND SLASH!" Kimai shouted. The two slashes hit each other and made a fire tornado. "NOW!" Trunks shouted. "TORNADO SLASH!" Kimai shouted. The attacks had hit most of the enemies. "Heh! What weakling!" Tommy said with a smirk. "Illusie-kun! PineOak-chan! Get the ones who escaped the attacks!" Trunks shouted. "STABBING STRIKE!" Chey shouted. "DANCING STRIKE!" Yumna shouted. Just then something hit the two kids hands making them drop their Seal Swords. Trunks looked around trying to see the attacker. "Stand down please!" Shay shouted. Trunks was so puzzled. A girl jumped out with Gohan and Goten not far behind her. "Hey ya FireBlaze-kun meet Tally-chan!" Gohan said with a small smile. Goten kept quiet. "Nice to meet ya Tally-chan, what do you want?" Trunks asked just as someone grabbed the two hurt kids. "HEY! LET THEM GO!" Trunks shouted. Collin held the two hurt kids. Yumna screamed in pain. "LET ME GO YOU JERK!" Chey shouted. "I guess you can't guess FireBlaze-kun!" Tally said softly. "You're after the Swords or the Owner?" Trunks asked. "Both..." Tally told Trunks. "And you're gonna just let her Lighter-san? And what about you Lightning-kun?" Trunks asked. "Ya, it will be better Trunks-kun, you just wait and see!" Gohan said with a smile. Goten still remained quiet. "YOU TWO ARE TRAITORS!" Trunks screamed in a shrill voice. "Please don't say that..." Goten said in a small voice. "YOU BETRAYED US! YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" Trunks screamed at Goten. "It's for the best Trunks-kun, as soon as you can see that the sooner it will be over, and the sooner the Darkness Will Come..." Goten told Trunks. "You...you...betrayed me..." Trunks said, holding back tears. "I didn't betray you, it was the Darkness that betrayed you!" Goten told Trunks with a smug smile. Almost all of the Chosen Ones were soon all rounded up. "This fight was over before it even truly started..." Yumna mumbled. All the others turned and looked at Yumna and sadly knew that he was looked down, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would go back to how he was before, go back to being like Goten was now. "Are you okay FireBlaze-kun?" Shay asked. "Leave 'im alone! He's fine!" Davey shouted. There was Trunks, Shay, Davey, Yumna, Tommy and Kimai left in the cell. "No, we are done for, how much longer until they-" Trunks started to say as the door swung open. There was a face they hadn't seen in a while. "Fallen Moon-san!" Kimai said happily. "Come on you guys we are getting out of here!" Zane told them. "What about the others FireBlaze-kun?" Davey asked Trunks, knowing it was up to him if they would leave or not. "Leave them, there is no hope for them now..." Trunks said as he got up. "You're giving up on Lightning-kun?" Yumna asked. Trunks shook his head no and walked out of the cell. "It's just not the time to help them yet, we must fight and win!" Trunks told the others. As the moved in the darkness Zane made they saw Goten. "Don't make a big mistake FireBlaze..." Goten whispered to Trunks as they passed each other. They quickly got outside. Trunks bursted into tears. "What's wrong FireBlaze-kun?" Davey asked. "I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life!" Trunks sobbed. Davey grabbed the Fire Seal Sword from Trunks and ran after the others. Trunks looked at Davey and ran after him. "What did you do Terre-kun?" Tommy asked. Davey smiled slightly. "I took his sword, now I gotta go!" Davey shouted as he ran ahead. "DAVEY-KUN! GET BACK HERE! TERRE-KUN GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!" Trunks shouted as he chased after Davey. Davey laughed and ran faster. "GUYS WAIT UP!" Zane shouted. The two boys turned around with a look of fear on their faces. "GO BACK!" Trunks shouted. A gun shot was heard and the group took into the air. Trunks quickly ran away with Davey following him, Fire Seal Sword still in his hands. "GET THOSE KIDS!" A man shouted. A small army ran after Trunks and Davey. "They're after the Seal Swords!" Zane shouted as he realized the men's target. "Davey do something!" Trunks shouted. "Either we can keep on running with the swords or I drop them!" Davey told Trunks. "Keep on running then!" Trunks shouted as he jumped over a fallen tree. Davey jumped over the fallen tree also and slipped. The two Seal Swords fell from his hands. Trunks ran and grabbed the Seal Swords as Davey got back up and ran with the small army not far behind him. "TRUNKS DO SOMETHING!" Davey screamed. Tommy flew down and pulled out his sword. "WATER SLASH!" Tommy shouted. The other kids knew what to do and followed Tommy's lead, attacking the small army. The two boys didn't slow down for they felt there was still more men coming at the from the sides. A man leapt out at Davey. Trunks hit the man with his sword then kept on running. "Trunks! There is some up ahead should we go into the air?" Davey asked. "No! That's what they want us to do!" Trunks shouted. Trunks then tripped and the two swords fell from his hands. "TRUNKS-KUN!" Davey shouted as he ran back to help his friend. "Thank you for the swords!" A man said as he picked up the two Seal Swords. "PUT THOSE DOWN!" Trunks shouted. "Finish them off men!" The man told the army. Trunks got to his feet and charged at the man. "I SAID PUT THE SWORDS DOWN!" Trunks shouted as he punched the man. "MR. DAVID!" Another man shouted. Mr. David got back up and hit Trunks in the head with the sheath of the Fire Seal Sword. Trunks went down in a matter of seconds. Davey froze. "Now what are you going to do?" Mr. David asked Davey as he pointed the sword at Trunks' head. "D-don't hurt him!" Davey begged . "Take the boy down now!" Mr. David shouted. Davey jumped into the air and took down the first man. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Davey shouted as he took out half of the small army. Trunks groaned softly and started to get up. "Don't move unless you want to die!" told Trunks. "What are you talking about?" Trunks asked confused, but he still listened to Mr. David "I have a sword pointed at your head and if you move and more it will go into your head!" told him. Trunks whimpered softly. Davey looked back at Trunks. "NO TRUNKS!" Davey screamed. Then a man punched Davey and Davey fell to the ground. "TERRE-KUN! GET UP AND RUN!" Trunks shouted. The other kids came down and got ready to fight. Trunks moved and stabbed him in the arm. Trunks cried out in pain. "ILLUSION STRIKE!" Yumna shouted. Trunks jumped up and grabbed the two Seal Swords. "Fall back guys..." Trunks told the remaining members of the army as he pointed his Sword at them. The army looked at Trunks puzzled. "If you guys don't leave I will burn you to a crisp, I'm pretty sure your leaders told you of my powers..." Trunks told the army. Everyone looked at Trunks. This Trunks was scaring even his team mates. "Want me to show you what I mean?" Trunks asked the army. No one answered or moved. "Either get moving or I'll burn you to a crisp!" Trunks snapped at the army. "Trunks don't hurt them they are only innocent men..." Tommy said softly. Trunks struggled to hold back tears. "These men are not innocent they are not leaving so I will hurt them! RAGING FIRE SLASH!" Trunks shouted. HURRICANE STRIKE!" Tommy shouted, his attack put out all of Trunks' flames. Trunks let out a cry of rage. "DON'T PROTECT THEM!" Trunks cried out in a shrill voice. "Calm down Trunks, you should be trying to kill them, they might be able to help us get the others." Tommy said in a soft voice. "THEY WON'T HELP US! STOP PROTECTING THEM!" Trunks shouted. "GO NOW UNLESS YOU WISH TO DIE!" Zane told the army. The army turned and ran. Trunks dropped the two swords. "W-why did you guys make them run away?" Trunks asked. "Because it ain't worth it to kill them..." Zane said. Trunks sighed. "Let's go after them..." Trunks told the others as he picked up the two swords. Trunks turned and looked at Davey. "Are you gonna be okay Terre-kun?" Trunks asked as he throw Davey the Earth Seal Sword. Davey caught his sword and got up. "Ya I should be just fine FireBlaze-kun..." Davey said. "Let's get going then..." Zane said. "Not so fast guys!" Someone shouted as the jumped in front of Trunks. "G-Goten?" Trunks asked confused. "I'm sorry but I can't let you go that way, not unless you wanna get beaten and get caught again!" Goten shouted."This is stupid..." Gohan mumbled as he looked out the window for Goten again. "He'll be back soon I bet..." Chey told Gohan. "He wouldn't be doing something stupid now, would he Gohan?" Tally asked. "He might...I'm not that sure..." Gohan mumbled. "Your brother is being troublesome today..." Tally said with a small laugh. Gohan looked out the window and was shocked at what he saw. "Call for back-up! NOW!" Gohan shouted. "What is it Lighter-kun?" Chey asked. "You wouldn't believe it..." Gohan said with a small laugh. "You don't mean...?" Chey asked s she held back a giggle. "Oh ya, I do mean it's them! We're done for now!" Gohan said as a smile lit up his face. Chey bursted out laughing. "They failed didn't they? And the kids are right behind them?" Tally asked. "Nope, they army did fail but it's the kids with Goten leading them!" Gohan said as he laughed softly. Tally started laughing also. "Oh ya we're so done for now!" Tally said with a small smile. "I wonder what his game is..." Gohan mumbled. Goten looked up at Gohan. He's leading it! He's not-he can't be! Gohan felt his fear growing. "What's wrong Lighter-kun?" Tally asked. "Call for back-up right away! Someone might need to take my brother down!" Gohan said. "Watch out if he use that...well that...never mind just watch out for the Seal Sword he has!" Gohan said as he ran out of the room. "LIGHTER-KUN!" Chey shouted as she ran after Gohan, knowing what Gohan was about to do. Tally looked at where the two Chosen Ones had run off. Tally sighed and turned on her skintanna. "Hello? This is Youngblood asking for back-up for RubyLeaf Divide!" Tally said then she shut off her skintanna. Tally looked out the window and sighed. "This isn't gonna be good..." Tally mumbled as she ran out of the room, hoping to catch up with Gohan and Chey. Gohan almost slipped as he reached the exit door. "Be careful Gohan!" Chey told him sharply. "I will be PineOak-chan!" Gohan told Chey as he opened the door. The smell of the forest came to the two kids so strongly. "May as well get started..." Chey said as she pulled out her sword. "Right..." Gohan mumbled unsure of what to do now. Chey made the trees twist and turn into a unbreakable wall. "If you smell burning wood then the others have arrived..." Chey told Gohan. Gohan looked at the trees, he couldn't see through them. "Right..." Gohan said.

As the group came closer they grew more worried. "Goten are you sure 'bout this?" Trunks asked. "Ya I'm sure about this FireBlaze-kun!" Goten said with a small smirk. Davey looked around. "This ain't that safe Goten..." Davey said. "Terre-kun you just gotta have faith!" Goten shouted. Davey looked down and sighed. "Poor, poor Terre-kun, he's being stupid!" Yumna said with a laugh. Everyone else bursted out laughing, even Davey laughed. Trunks smiled slightly, and noticed that it was like it was before, before they even knew about the two new Seal Swords, back when they would just hang out and laugh together. "Poor, poor Terre-kun!" Shay said as she giggled. Everyone laughed harder. Trunks smiled at Goten. Goten looked at Trunks. "Poor, poor Terre-kun, maybe he is being stupid!" Goten said. That brought on more laughter. Davey smiled as the laughter went on. "You know what Terre-kun? I never knew they knew you were being stupid and not acting stupid!" Zane said, again it brought on more laughter. "I'm gonna die laughing soon!" Davey giggled. Trunks slipped. "FireBlaze-kun! Are you alright?" Yumna asked. Trunks frowned slightly. "I'm fine! WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HAVE TO ASK ME THAT?" Trunks asked sharply. Everyone stared at Trunks. Trunks started blushing slightly. "I-I ain't that weak guys! When you always ask me if I'm okay it makes me feel weak!" Trunks told the others. "You're the leader, that's why we worry about you so much!" Davey said. Trunks blushed even more. "I'm a Saiyan prince guys, and I can take pain..." Trunks mumbled. Davey hit Trunks on the head. "Ya right ya moron!" Davey shouted. "OWW! THAT HURT!" Trunks shouted, trying to hold back tears. "He says one thing but does another thing..." Yumna mumbled. Trunks looked up at Yumna. "Just shut up, will ya?" Trunks shouted. "Baka..." Tommy mumbled. "Don't say that guys! That's mean!" Trunks shouted. "Well it may be mean but it's pretty true..." Zane said. "YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!" Trunks shouted. Zane patted Trunks on the head. "Poor, poor FireBlaze-kun...stop being so stubborn!" Zane said. "STOP HARASSING ME!" Trunks shouted. "What? Who's harassing who?" Davey asked. "I'LL SHOW YOU HARASSMENT!" Zane shouted. Shay laughed. "Hey Lightning-kun! Can I ask you something?" Yumna asked Goten. "Sure!" What is it?" Goten asked, slightly confused. "Are they, well do they always fight like this?" Yumna asked. "Wait who? Davey and Trunks or Zane and Trunks?" Goten asked. Yumna stared at Goten blankly. "Terre-kun and FireBlaze-kun or Fallen Moon-san and FireBlaze-kun?" Goten asked. "Well both..." Yumna said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well Davey-I mean Terre-kun and FireBlaze-kun do always fight like this, it's how they show that the care about each other...and Fallen Moon-san and FireBlaze-kun don't usual fight at all..." Goten said. "Oh...then that's strange.." Yumna said. "Ya, I guess it is kind of strange..." Goten mumbled. At the very moment Goten had stop talking Trunks had jumped over his head. "What the...?" Goten shouted in surprise. "GOT BACK HERE!" Zane shouted running after Trunks. The story pretty much told itself. "YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST YOU MORON!" Trunks shouted as he ran away faster. "WAIT TRUNKS-KUN!" Davey shouted. "TRUNKS YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Zane shouted, once again having to take on the father figure. "NO! THERE'S A REASON WHY I BURNED YA!" Trunks shouted. Shay laughed harder. "Trunks-kun! You should be doing that! Think about what you're teacher the younger kids!" Tommy shouted. "HEY! RE YOU SAYING THAT I'M LITTLE?" Kimai asked. "Wait, what?" Tommy asked. "Er, maybe I forgot to say that my sister is alot like me..." Davey said. Trunks smiled slightly. "Anyone up for a full out spar?" Gohan asked as he stepped out of the shadows with Chey. "We're game!" Trunks said.

Goten jumped up and aimed his attack. "WATER SLASH!" Tommy shouted hitting Goten. Goten fell to the ground. "WET! THAT'S WET!" Goten shouted. Shay giggled softly. "Rainbow Crash..." Yumna said softly. The attack hit his target. "FALLEN MOON DANCE!" Zane shouted. Davey dogged Zane's attack. "That was close!" Davey said. "You sure you dogged that Davey?" Zane asked with a small smirk. "What...?" Davey asked as he looked down. Something started to appear on Davey's arms. "See that Terre-kun? I never miss my mark!" Zane said. Davey held back a scream. "See you didn't escape it, you can't escape the Darkness Dance..." Zane told Davey with a small smile. "HIGH WIND SLASH!" Kimai shouted. Tommy dogged and slipped. "LIGHTNING SLASH!" Goten shouted. Kimai was knocked to the ground. "Heh, I saved ya!" Goten told Tommy with a big grin. Tommy smiled back. "Thanks Goten!" Tommy said as he jumped up and ran. "Time out!" Trunks shouted. Everyone stopped fighting. "Anyone too tired to fight or too hurt? Anyone think they're out for the next round? Anyone unable to fight?" Trunks asked. Four hands went up. "Okay then, Gohan, Chey, Kimai and Davey are out of this next round! AND NOW ROUND TWO START!" Trunks shouted. The six kids still in the fight ran off. "ILLUSION STRIKE!" Yumna shouted. "SOUND SLASH!" Shay shouted. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Goten shouted. "FIRE SLASH!" Trunks shouted. The four attacks hit each other. "HURRICANE STRIKE!" Tommy shouted. "FALLEN MOON DANCE!" Zane shouted. The other four kids leapt away from the two attacks. "RAGING FIRE SLASH!" Trunks shouted. "LIGHTNING SLASH!" Goten shouted. "NOISE SLASH!" Shay shouted. "DANCING SLASH!" Yumna shouted. Zane and Tommy dogged. "MOONLIGHT STRIKE!" Zane shouted. "WINTER ASSAULT!" Tommy shouted. The four other kids still dogged the two attacks that were thrown at them. "BLAZING LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Trunks shouted. "LIGHTNING SLASH!" Goten shouted. "RAINBOW CRASH!" Yumna shouted. "CRASHING FALLEN STRIKE!" Shay shouted. Zane and Tommy dogged again. "I'LL SHOW YOU! BLAZING HEAVENLY SLASH!" Trunks shouted. Goten banged into Yumna. "Oww!" Yumna shouted. "DARKNESS SLASH!" Zane shouted. "WATER SLASH!" Tommy shouted. Yumna and Goten quickly dogged. "FIRE SLASH!" Trunks shouted. "SOUND SLASH!" Shay shouted. Zane and Tommy still dogged their attacks in time. Trunks landed on the ground. "Man...this is a work out..." Trunks mumbled. Goten landed beside Trunks with Yumna. "Ya I know what you mean..." Goten said. "VOLUME STRIKE!" Shay shouted. Zane and Tommy still dogged the attack. "Man...those two are pretty good..." Yumna said. "Ya, I think they always trained together before the..."Trunks said as he voice trailed off. "Before the what?" Yumna asked. "It was nothing really..." Trunks said. "FALLEN MOON DANCE!" Zane shouted. "SNOW STRIKE!" Tommy shouted. Shay dogged and banged into a tree. "Ohh...that gotta hurt!" Goten said as he flinched. Shay landed quickly and started to cry. "TIME OUT!" Trunks shouted as he ran over to Shay. "Shay are you okay?" Trunks asked. Shay shoke her head. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked. "I don't know! It's gone!" Shay said between sobs. "What's gone?" Trunks asked confused. Shay opened up her hand, she held a small jem with a word in the minute of it. "What's that?' Trunsk asked. "It's my time here until I'm no longer protected..." Shay sobbed. "SHAY!" Yumna shouted as he ran over to her. "No longer protected? What do you mean Shay?" Trunsk asked. "She means she can no longer keep anyone save or any Swords Of The Seal working against the sealed powers!" Yumna said breathlessly. "Seal? What seal?" Trunks asked. "The seal against the Etrina clan's powers..." Shay said holding back more tears. "Etrina clan's powers? Wasn't the Etrina clan destroy completely years ago?" Trunks asked. "No, not completely, almost but not completely..." Shay said. "And if their powers are unsealed then the world could be in trouble!" Goten shouted. "Well yes and no, without a purpose for the Seal Swords then the world is in danger from the swords themselves!" Yumna said. "Wait! The swords themselves could destroy the world?" Gohan asked. "The powers will come together and destroy the world is what the Elder told us before!" Shay said. "Well he told us that was how the world came to be destroyed..." Yumna said. "What?" Goten asked confused. "Seal Swords destroyed Earth you moron!" Trunks told Goten sharply. "Well not really destroyed, more like almost destroyed!" Yumna said. "What do you mean by that? How did they stop them?" Trunks asked. Yumna looked down. "By destroying the Swords Of The Seal and the Seal Sword Owners..." Shay said.

Thanks for reading and i'm gonna make it longer again with adding one or two more parts, it depends on how it turns out...


	9. Chapter 9: The Ending Challenge

Trunks jumped up. "HEY YOU DUMMIES! LOOK OVER HERE! LOOK AT MY NICE SEAL SWORD!" Trunks shouted. The army turned and looked at Trunks. "Get him!" David shouted. Trunks jumped down and ran. "They're coming guys!" Trunks told his group. Goten got down to the ground and waited. Shay hid in the tree tops. Davey was with Goten and Tommy was with Shay. Someone quickly grabbed Shay and Tommy, then someone else quickly grabbed Davey and Goten. Trunks got grabbed from behind and then it finely sunk in. They were the ones who were tricked. Trunks struggled to get away from his kidnapper. The person held Trunks tighter. Trunks bit the person's arm. The person still held on to Trunks. Trunks gave up trying to get away and looked at Goten with a sad look. Goten nodded his head slightly and Trunks flipped his kidnapper over his head. Goten quickly did the same. Trunks smirked. "Thanks for leading us here, but we'll take the rest of the way by ourselves!" Trunks told his kidnapper. The young boy started to cry. "They are sending more kids then men out these days Trunks..." Goten said. "I know that...it's such a shame..." Trunks said as he walked off. "Wait Trunks! Shouldn't we help him? He's in pain!" Goten said. Trunks stopped and looked back at the crying boy. "And there's a reason we should?" Trunks asked slightly annoyed. "Because he's about _our _age Trunks!" Goten said sharply. Trunks sighed. "Okay, okay, okay! You made your point Goten! We'll help him then!" Trunks said as he crossed his arms. Goten smiled and ran over to the boy. "Are you okay?" Goten asked. Trunks was annoyed by Goten's kindness. Personally Trunks thought they should have just let the boy be, he really didn't care if the boy lived or died as long as he could win this fight. The boy nodded his head slowly. "My name is Trunks and you better tell me what your name is!" Trunks told the boy. "My name is Goten, can you please tell me your name?" Goten asked the boy. "My name is Jake Small, I am a half-human and half-demon..." The boy said as he stood up. "Trunks Brief, half-human half-Saiyan..." Trunks said. "Son Goten, half-human, half-Saiyan..." Goten said taking after Trunks' lead. "Well it was nice meeting you two but now I must really go off and clean my wounds you two gave me!" Jake said. "No you're coming with us!" Trunks shouted as he grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him away. Goten trailed after Trunks like a little puppy. Jake struggled to get away. "NO! LET ME GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME TRUNKS!" Jake shouted. Trunks ignored him and held on tighter. Goten laughed softly. "DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW THAT YOU'RE HURTING ME?" Jake asked. "Shut up! Or I'll throw ya down a cliff!" Trunks shouted. "Man that's harsh Trunks..." Goten said. "Well ya I guess so but it was the first threat that popped into my head Goten..." Trunks said. "Oh wow...is it 'cause we got thrown down a cliff Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks stared at Goten and started to laugh. "Ya, that might be why!" Trunks said with a small smile. Jake groaned. "What is your problem guys? JUST LET GO OF MY ARM! YOU ARE HURTING ME!" Jake shouted. Trunks pulled out his sword. "HEY! ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND I WILL FRY YOU ALIVE GOT IT?" Trunks shouted at Jake. Jake nodded his head meekly. "That was really harsh..." Goten said. "Well it got him to shut up didn't it?" Trunks asked. Goten just had to agree with that.

"And how am I suppose to help you guys again?" Jake asked. "Get the rest of my group out okay?" Trunks asked. "And what if I can't?" Jake asked. "Then I'm gonna fry you alive okay?" Trunks asked with a smile. "You're so mean Trunks..." Goten said. "I know that and I blame it on the rest of the people trying to kill us!" Trunks shouted. "So you uh want me to go now?" Jake asked. "Well duh! Why else would we bring you back to your base?" Trunks asked, holding back a laugh. "I thought you were letting me go..." Jake said. "Well we might if you get the rest of my group out!" Trunks shouted. Jake sighed. "Fine then..." Jake said as he walked into his base. Goten and Trunks sat down. "What 'cha gonna do if he went and told on us?" Goten asked. "I'm gonna fry 'im up!" Trunks said. "That is so mean Trunks-kun..." Goten said. "Maybe but what keeps us alive? Letting our enemies live to fight another day or killing them?" Trunks asked. Goten didn't reply. "I thought so!" Trunks shouted. "But killing is only gonna lead to more killing..." Goten said in a small voice. "Right now it's best to do whatever will keep us alive Goten!" Trunks shouted. Both boys quickly fell silent. After ten minutes Trunks broke the silence. "Look, I'm sorry Goten...I didn't mean for it to come out in that way..." Trunks told Goten. "Well it's okay Trunks, I was kind of forcing it on you..." Goten said. Jake then ran out with the rest of Trunks' group. "GET MOVING GOTEN!" Trunks shouted as he jumped up and ran after them. Goten quickly jumped up and ran after them. "Why are we running?" Trunks asked Shay. "Ask Neko-san!" Shay shouted. "Neko-san?" Trunks asked confused. "Terre-kun, why are we running?" Goten asked Yumna. "Ask Inu-kun!" Davey said. Goten was as confused as Trunks. "Yo! Aqua-kun!" Goten shouted. "What is it?" Tommy asked. "Why the heck are we running?" Trunks asked. "Maybe you should ask Jake-san!" Tommy told them. "Jake!" Trunks shouted. "What is it Mean One?" Jake asked. "Why are we running Annoying Moron?" Trunks asked, slightly annoyed. " 'Cause we been told on!" Jake shouted, he blushed slightly at what Trunks had called him. "I'm guessing you're on our side for now, am I right?" Trunks asked. "Ya, you're right and I'm sorry for calling ya Mean One!" Jake said. Trunks nodded his head. "EARTH CRUSHER!" Davey shouted. The kids took into the safety of the air, all of them but Jake who could fly. "Shit! GET JAKE OUT OF THERE NOW!" Trunks shouted. Shay went down and quickly grabbed Jake. Jake climbed on Shay's back. "BLAZING HEAVENLY SLASH!" Trunks shouted. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Goten shouted. "Quick! We gotta find the others and fast!" Trunks told his group. "FALLEN MOON-SAN! LIGHTER-SAN! PINEOAK-CHAN! ILLUSIE-KUN! VENTO-CHAN!" Shay shouted. There was no answer. "ZANE! GOHAN! CHEY! YUMNA! KIMAI!" Davey shouted. There still was no answer."ZANE-SAMA! GOHAN-SAN! CHEY-CHAN! YUMNA-KUN! KIMAI-CHAN!" Goten shouted. Again there was no answer. "DARKNESS SEAL SWORD! LIGHT SEAL SWORD! WOOD SEAL SWORD! RAINBOW SEAL SWORD! AIR SEAL SWORD!" Trunks shouted. There still was no answer, which left Trunks puzzled. "Where are they?" Shay asked with a worried look on her face. All of a sudden Davey was on the ground. "GET HER OFF OF ME!" Davey shouted. Trunks smiled when he saw it was Kimai. "_ONII-CHAN_!" Goten shouted as he flew over to his older brother. "_NII-SAN_!" Tommy shouted as he also flew over to his older brother. "_NII-CHAN_!" Yumna shouted as he flew over to Shay. Chey flew over to Goten and hugged him. Trunks smiled again, happy that everyone was okay. Someone tapped Trunks on the shoulder. Trunks turned around and saw no one. "Huh?" Trunks asked confused. Then someone quickly punched Trunks, sending him down into the ground. "FIREBLAZE-KUN!" Jake shouted. Trunks got up slowly. The person kicked Trunks in the gut. Tommy and Goten landed to help Trunks. In a flash the person had all three of them down for the count. "I always win..." The person told Trunks.

"Trunks get up..." A voice told Trunks. Trunks slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a warm place but there was a blinding bright light shinning in his face. "Trunks you must go back!" The man told Trunks. "Who are you? Where am I?" Trunks asked as he covered his eyes to escape the glare of the light. "You're time is not yet up, you must fight and help your friends!" The man told Trunks. "Who are you? Why are you telling me this?" Trunks asked sharply. "You must go back and save your friends before it's too late!" The man told Trunks. Trunks jumped up. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Trunks shouted. Trunks could have sworn the man smiled. "You'll know when it's time..." The man told Trunks.

In a flash Trunks awoken. There was a sharp pain coming from his left arm, probably broken or almost useless. Trunks sat up and saw his attacker trying to take down the stubborn Davey. Trunks jumped up and kicked the attack away from Davey. Trunks suddenly remember who the attacker was. "Long time no see Koganei!" Trunks shouted. "You jerk! YOU ARE SO MEAN! NOT FUNNY! IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR TEAM MATES?" Davey asked Koganei sharply. "I never liked Goten anyway..." Koganei said with a harsh tone. "Were you trying to kill Lightning-kun?" Trunks asked. "Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't!" Koganei shouted. Trunks spotted Koganei's sword. "Didn't that get destroyed?" Trunks asked, pointing at the sword. "It's a completely different sword with completely different powers!" Koganei shouted. "You wouldn't believe the day I am having..." Trunks mumbled as he shoke his head in amazement. Goten sat up slowly and started at Koganei with tears in his eyes. "Why do hate me Koga-kun?" Goten asked. "I hate you 'cause you're so damn annoying!" Koganei said as he crossed his arms. "WAHHHH! KOGA-KUN HATES ME!" Goten cried. "Awwwww...Goten no need to cry!" Trunks said. "I didn't mean to make him cry..." Koganei said with a surprised look on his face. "Well I think Goten cries too easily..." Davey told Koganei. "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME DAVEY?" Goten asked as he cried harder. "See? Cries too easily!" Davey said. Koganei laughed. Trunks hugged Goten. "Just stop crying you little wimp before I have to hit ya!" Trunks told Goten. Goten stopped crying and shut up right away. "Trunks wins at making Goten stop crying..." Koganei said. "Yep, he does..." Davey told Koganei. "WHAT WAS THAT? IT GOT HIM TO STOP CRYING DIDN'T IT? I DIDN'T SEE ANY OF YOU TRY TO HIM FROM CRYING!" Trunks shouted. Davey and Koganei jumped. Trunks took a deep breath. "I think I'm stuck with a whole group of morons..." Trunks said. Goten looked at Trunks confused. "Hey! I don't think Shay and Tommy are morons!" Davey said. "Tommy is and can be a moron at some times. And Shay, well Shay's a girl and girls can be idiots at sometimes, mostly when it comes to clothes or something else that is stupid like that..." Trunks said. Shay then hit Trunks hard on the head. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TRUNKS BRIEF! I CAN'T STAND HOW LAID BACK YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LATELY GROWN UP!" Shay shouted. Trunks held his head. "Geez, woman! Can't stand them at all but can't be alive with out them!" Trunks said in a annoyed tone. "WHAT WAS THAT? NOISE SLASH!" Shay shouted as she pulled out the Thunder Seal Sword. Trunks covered his ears. "OWW! CUT THAT OUT!" Trunks shouted. "Quit fighting you two! I was trying to take a nap!" Tommy shouted, slightly annoyed. "Now that's laid back Shay!" Trunks told her. Shay hit both Trunks and Tommy on the head. Tommy and Trunks rubbed their heads. "Ohh...don't have to play the big sister role Tonnerre-chan!" Trunks shouted. "I ain't wanting a big sis, I already have a big brother!" Tommy shouted. "Is someone fighting again?" Gohan asked as he walked out. "If anyone is fighting I'll bang their heads together until they are having problems thinking!" Zane said as he walked out beside Gohan. "_NII-SAN_!" Tommy shouted. "Lighter-san!" Trunks shouted. "Who was fight who Davey?" Zane asked. "Shay and Trunks...and there kind of Shay and Trunks and Tommy..." Davey said. "Oh Koganei! Nice to see ya again!" Gohan said with a smile. "Ya I guess Gohan..." Koganei mumbled, blushing slightly at the sight of Goten older brother. Seeing Gohan again brought back bad memories for Koganei, mostly having to do with beating up Goten badly before and a fight Gohan had with his older brother Mei. "Is something wrong Koganei? Beside the fact that Zane is about to beat up the three fighting kids that is..." Gohan said. Koganei struggled to find the right words. "It's just t-that I'm...I'm...I'm sorry for the trouble my family has given your family..." Koganei said. "It's okay Koganei...no one's blaming you..." Gohan said. "That's what you think!" Goten shouted then he quickly covered his mouth. "I SAID THAT I WOULD HIT YA!" Trunks shouted. "NO FIGHTING!" Zane told Trunks as he hit him. Tommy leapt back. "_NII-SAN_! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Tommy shouted. Shay stayed back. "You wouldn't dare hit a girl now would you?" Shay asked. Zane wore a small grin. "Oh yes I would Shay! And fighting will be dealt with!" Zane told them. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Trunks shouted. "OH IT IS SO FAIR!" Zane shouted as he hit Trunks again. "Oww...I think my brain hurts now..." Trunks said. Zane teleported behind Shay. "You girls think you can get away with everything! I hate people like you!" Zane shouted as he punched Shay. "He scares me..." Koganei said. "Zane is pretty nice once you get to know him. He just has to play the parent role alot, mostly 'cause he's the oldest!" Gohan told Koganei with a smile. "Poor Shay...man that's Tommy's twin brother?* How mean..." Trunks said. "Wait! Twin brother?" Koganei asked shocked. "Yep, they are twins, Zane's older then Tommy..." Trunks told Koganei. "Then why is Zane way older then Tommy?" Koganei asked. "It's something that happened in the past that made he be that way...so far he hasn't really aged up that much..." Trunks said softly. Koganei looked down, embarrassed for asking. "You don't have to feel bad that you asked Koga-kun, it's just that I'm not the one who should tell the story..." Trunks told Koganei in a soft voice.

Zane looked back at Tommy. "You coming?" Zane asked. "Ya I am!" Tommy said as he ran after Zane. Both boys laughed. "Hey where do ya think Az is _Nii-san_?" Tommy asked as he finely got to Zane's side. "I dunno know but he is usual out here unless he's doing some training!" Zane said with a smile. "YAY! YOU'RE SO SMART_ NII-SAN_!" Tommy shouted as he hugged Zane. "Let go Tommy! Too tight!" Zane shouted. "Oh sorry..." Tommy said as he let go of Zane. Zane and Tommy spotted their house. "HEY! LOOK _NII-SAN_! THE DOOR'S WIDE OPEN!" Tommy shouted. "Ya I noticed that too, something's wrong...you stay out here okay Tommy?" Zane said. Tommy slowly nodded as Zane ran into their house. Zane felt a sudden wave of fear and stopped. "Tommy? TOMMY?" Zane shouted as he turned around and started to run out. The front door was closed. "Tommy? Are you in here?" Zane asked. No one answered Zane. "Tommy this ain't funny! Do you and Az set this up?" Zane asked is a slightly annoyed and slightly worried tone. Again no one answered. Zane held back tears feeling that he had failed to protect his younger twin brother like he promised his mom he would do. "Mom? Az? _Onii-chan_?" Zane asked as tears started to stream down his face. Zane was half expecting Tommy to jump out any minute and say: 'Got ya!' But that didn't happen. Zane walked around his house trying to figure out what happened. When he walked into the living room he wished so badly he didn't. The sight that greeted Zane made him wish that he had never walked home with Tommy for lunch. Zane saw his older brother's dead body lying on the ground. "_ONII-CHAN_!" Zane sobbed. Zane now felt worried for Tommy's safety. "TOMMY?" Zane yelled out. Zane heard footsteps upstairs. The fear was ready to take hold of Zane's mind now. "AQUA-KUN? TOMMY?" Zane yelled out, worried only about his younger twin brother at the moment. The footsteps stopped upstairs. Zane knew that whoever was there had heard him. Zane felt his rage start to build up. The person walked down. There was a man with a boy on his back standing there. "DID YOU DO THIS TO MY FAMILY?" Zane asked. The man slowly nodded his head and waited to see what Zane would do. "Did you hurt my brother Tommy?" Zane asked. "Who's Tommy? Is he the young one?" The man asked. "He's my age..." Zane said. The man shook his head. "My partner was the one who took your brother Tommy out..." The man said. The boy stirred. Zane felt more tears start to stream down. "You don't mean...that your partner killed him?" Zane asked as he quickly tried to dry his tears, he didn't want to seem weak in front of a person who wouldn't think twice of killing him. "I believe he almost died right away, your brother was such a weakling." The boy said as he awoken. "What do you mean by that?" Zane asked. The boy looked down at Zane. "Well he stopped moving quickly but he breathed in ragged breaths. "W-why did you hurt my family?" Zane asked, holding back more tears. "They were traitors and taritors must die before they make more traitors..." The man told Zane. Zane just let the tears flow down his face freely. "My family...traitors must die...why?" Zane asked in a small voice. The man walked away with the boy riding on his back. Zane was left to wonder why he was left alive well the rest of his family had died.

Tommy closed his eyes. "That really hurt _Nii-san_..." Tommy told Zane. "Well maybe you should behave more then!" Zane told Tommy with a small smile. Koganei stared at the two 'twins' really puzzled. _How can they be twins? They ain't even the same age...Zane's like 18 and Tommy's like 6... _Zane caught sight of Koganei staring at him. "What are you staring at Wolf-boy?" Zane asked. Koganei blushed. He hated the nickname Zane had quickly came up with for him. "It's Koga-kun or Koganei Zane..." Koganei told him. "Ya, ya, whatever Wolf-boy! Now tell me what you were staring at!" Zane said, slightly annoyed. "Oh, Zane-sama! I think Koga-kun has something he wants to ask you and Tommy!" Trunks said. Koganei looked at Trunks. "Wait? What?" Zane asked. Koganei blushed bright red as Tommy and Zane stared at him. Trunks started laughing. "You're so mean Trunks!" Koganei shouted. "That's why he's the leader..." Goten said. Koganei reached over and took Goten's bowl of rice. "HEY!" Goten shouted. Koganei smiled. Dinner was not the best time to start a fight Trunks noticed. Goten looked at Koganei and Koganei gave Goten his bowl of pudding. Goten smiled. "Thank you Koga-kun!" Goten said. "You're welcome Chibi-kun!" Koganei said. Goten rolled his eyes. Chibi-kun was a nickname Koganei gave Goten shortly after Goten gave him the nickname Koga-kun. "You're weird..." Trunks said as he dumped his juice on Koganei. "NO FIGHTING AT THE DINNER TABLE!" Gohan shouted. "HE STARTED IT!" Trunks shouted. "You guys are just weird..." Yumna said. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BRAT?" Trunks shouted. "DON'T CALL HIM A BRAT!" Kimai yelled at Trunks. "STAY OUT OF THIS FIGHT!" Trunks shouted at Kimai. Kimai bursted into tears. "DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Davey shouted. "DON'T YELL AT TRUNKS-KUN! YOU ARE SUCH A MORON DAVEY!" Goten shouted. "ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHTING!" Gohan shouted. "YOU MORONS KNOCK IT OFF!" Tommy shouted. "OH WHO ARE YA CALLING A MORON? YOU A IDIOT!" Goten shouted. "IS THAT SO?" Tommy shouted, just about ready to attack Goten. "CUT IT OUT YOU BAKAS!" Zane shouted. "HEY? WHO ARE YA CALLING A BAKA?" Goten shouted. "JUST SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Chey shouted. "I'M NOT A MORON YOU IDIOT!" Goten shouted. "JUST KNOCK IT OFF YOU FOOLS!" Yumna shouted. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Goten and Chey shouted. "CUT IT OUT OF I'M GONNA CUT YOU!" Shay ahouted. Everyone quietly sat down. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING AGAIN? WE NEED TO FIGHT TOGETHER AND GET ALONG WITH EACH OTHER IF WE ARE ALL GONNA LIVE!" Shay yelled at the ground. "TRUNKS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! FOR LETTING YOUR GROUP FIGHT ON AND NOT STOPPING THEM!" Shay yelled. Trunks looked at the ground embarrassed. "YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! FIGHT LIKE A BUNCH OF ENEMIES INSTEAD OF FRIENDS AND TEAM MATES EATING TOGETHER!" Shay shouted. Everyone felt very embarrassed now. "We're sorry Shay..." Yumna said softly. "Ya, we're sorry Tonnerre-chan..." Goten said. "Well anyways, your food was yummy Tonnerre-chan!" Tommy said. "Oh! Thanks Aqua-kun!" Shay said with a smile. "Nice save Aqua-kun!" Trunks whispered to Tommy. "Thanks, it's a nice way to calm her down!" Tommy whispered back to Trunks. The group went back to eating their dinner.

"Hey Koga-kun! Let's go!" Chey shouted. "Wait a minute I'm coming PineOak-chan!" Koganei said. Koganei was getting use to the ways of the Chosen Ones' ways. Koganei has joined the 2nd group made up of Chey, Davey and Kimai. Davey jumped out and saw a log. "That one will do good!" Davey said as he landed. Davey reached for the log and someone hit him from behind. Davey fell forwards and banged his head against the log. Darkness soon took over Davey's sight. "Get that one!" Chey told Koganei. "Okay then PineOak-chan!" Koganei said as he grabbed the log. "PINEOAK-CHAN! WOLF-KUN!" Kimai shouted. "WE'RE DOWN HERE VENTO-CHAN!" Koganei shouted. "What's the matter Kimai?" Chey asked as Kimai landed. "Has either of you seen my big brother? He ran ahead and now I can't find him!" Kimai said, holding back tears. "No, I haven't seen him and neither has PineOak-chan!" Koganei said. "Then we gotta find my brother!" Kimai shouted. "And why's that?" Chey asked, slightly puzzled. "We gotta find him 'cause I found the Earth Seal Sword but I can't find him!" Kimai sobbed. "Quick! We gotta get back to camp and tell the others!" Chey shouted as she took off towards camp. The other two quickly followed her.

"Give me that!" Trunks shouted as he grabbed the apple from Goten's hands. "Found some berries!" Tommy shouted. "I got some nuts!" Shay shouted. "I think we got enough food! Let's head back!" Trunks told his group. Goten grabbed some more apples and flew after the others. Trunks felt a strong _Ki _flare up then disappear. "Huh?" Trunks asked confused as he turned and looked at the direction from where the _Ki _came from. "Did you guys feel that?" Shay asked. "Ya I think we all did!" Goten said. "I think that was Davey..." Tommy mumbled. The group looked at each other. "We better go back to the camp and see what's the matter!" Trunks shouted. The group quickly headed towards the camp.

Gohan looked up surprised to see Chey and her group back so early. "Is somehing wrong Chey?" Gohan asked as her group landed. Trunks' group wasn't far behind Chey's. "What's going on?" Zane asked. "Did something happen?" Yumna asked. "That's what _**my**_ group wants to know!" Trunks said sharply. "We can't find Davey!" Chey shouted. "We found his sword but we can't find him!" Kimai said. "We think he may be in trouble!" Koganei said. "That's strange...if they were after Davey because of the Seal sword, wouldn't they have taken his sword too?" Gohan asked. "Unless they aren't really after the Seal Swords then ya, they would have tooken his sword too..." Trunks said. "We better go find him then!" Goten shouted. "But we have no idea where to start!" Zane said. "You should start with asking me, the one who took your friend!" A girl shouted as she jumped in front of the groups.

Thanks for reading and I'm gonna make it 10 parts so oh ya! This is just gonna get better! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10: Losing The Will To Live

"I don't have it!" Trunks shouted. "I know you have it! So tell me where it is!" Jen shouted. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE IT!" Trunks shouted. "LEAVE MY FIREBLAZE-KUN ALONE! HE DOESN'T HAVE IT!" Goten screamed. "If you guys keep being this way we'll have to get rid of you then!" Jen said. "Then you'll lose what you're after!" Trunks said with a smirk. Jen slapped Trunks. "Owww..." Trunks said, holding back tears. Trunks had been slapped before but Jen's slap really hurt. Someone grabbed Trunks from behind. Goten looked at the person and was shocked. Trunks looked up and saw who it was. Trunks was as shocked as Goten was. "D-dad?" Trunks asked as he choked back a sob. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US?" Goten shouted as he punched Vegeta. The pieces of the puzzle had finally fallen into place. "Take him away, I wish to speak to my son alone." Vegeta told Jen. Jen quickly grabbed Goten and led him away. Vegeta let go of Trunks. "Why did you do it dad?" Trunks asked as he looked up at his father. "I had to son." Vegeta told him. "It wasn't our fault the seal broke! We didn't do nothing to break it!" Trunks shouted. "Well actually it was you and your groups fault the seal broke." Vegeta said. "What? How did we break the seal?" Trunks asked confused. "It was the way you guys used the Swords Of The Seal together." Vegeta told Trunks. "Well isn't there a way to fix the seal?" Trunks asked. "No, there isn't a real way..." Vegeta said. "Then why did you want the RubyLeaf Stone?" Trunks asked. "It might held redo the seal...but I would need all four Stones." Vegeta told Trunks. "I know where the others Stones are! I'll go get them! I'll redo the seal and undo what I did!" Trunks shouted as he took off running. Vegeta sighed. "It's too bad he doesn't understand that it still mean the Chosen Ones' and the Seal Swords must be destroyed..." Vegeta said.

"We gotta get find them!" Davey shouted. "How and why?" Shay asked. "We all know Trunks and Goten are stronger than most of us here and stronger when they fuse!" Gohan said, using almost the same words his friend Jalice had used before. Kimai nodded. "It's true..." Chey told Shay. "How can those two kids be so strong?" Shay asked confused. "Might be part of being a Half-Saiyan..." Koganei told Shay. "You're darn right it's part of being a Half-Saiyan!" Davey shouted. "Are most Half-Saiyans like this as kids?" Koganei asked Gohan. "Uh...I believe so..." Gohan told Koganei. Koganei groaned. "It's like having four Gotens!" Koganei shouted. "Oh calm down! Davey behaves much better then Goten at some times!" Chey told Koganei. "We have to get FireBlaze-kun and Lightning-kun fast! Before anyone can use them as a part of some big plan!" Yumna said. Everyone stared at Yumna. "Did you not understand what I just said?" Yumna asked the group. "We got it...we just didn't think you would take charge like that!" Davey said. Yumna sighed. "Stuff like this always brings out the stuff you wished never would come out." Yumna said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Davey I think you made my little brother depressed..." Shay said. "If I did then I just gotta say this: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Davey shouted. "Guys...maybe you should listen to Yumna...or just go and stop Trunks' dad before you all die!" Jake told the group. Gohan looked at Jake. "What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked. "He means that Vegeta is behind all of this, he was behind all of this from the very beginning!" Zane shouted. "He's getting Trunks to get all four of the Stones to redo the seal, but it still means the Swords Of The Seal and the Chosen Ones must be destroyed!" Tommy told as he clenched his teeth. Everyone looked at the twins. "Is that true Jake-kun?" Davey asked. Jake looked down. "Yes, it is true Terre-kun, Vegeta was the one who hired kids like me to kill you..." Jake said in a small voice. "We gotta stop him!" Chey shouted. "But first we gotta get Goten!" Kimai said. "Not unless Vegeta decides to send someone to get rid of you first!" Jake said. "Are you saying we are marked kids?" Tommy asked. "So you're saying we are all targets?" Davey asked. Jake looked down again. "Yes, you are all targets, marked mans, if anyone sees you they have orders to just shoot or kill you." Jake told them. "B-but we didn't do anything!" Shay shouted. "We broke the seal guys, we are the ones to blame for the Earth's chaos." Yumna said softly. Everyone looked at Yumna and sadly knew that what he said was true

Trunks picked up the RubyLeaf Stone and sighed._ Just three more to go, the JadeWater Stone, the OpalFlash Stone and the OnyxFire Stone._ Trunks looked up and saw a flash of metal. Trunks quickly flew into the air as a bullet flew by his face. Trunks took off from the place at his top speed. In a matter of a four minutes Trunks had accidently flown half way around the world. It was then Trunks spotted an old friend. "GOKU!" Trunks shouted as he landed. Goku looked up at Trunks and smiled. "Hey Trunks!" Goku said. "Am I glad to see you here!" Trunks said with a huge grin. "Is something wrong?" Goku asked. "Besides the fact that my dad hired people who are trying to kill us and I need to find the four Stones then nothing is really wrong!" Trunks said. "Which Stones do you still need?" Goku asked. Trunks sighed. "I still need the JadeWater Stone, the OpalFlash Stone and the OnyxFire Stone. I only have the RubyLeaf Stone..." Trunks told Goku. Goku pulled out the JadeWater Stone and handed it to Trunks. "Here you go, I was getting tired of holding onto it for Goten anyways!" Goku said with a smile. "Thanks Goku! Do Davey and Tommy still have their Stones?" Trunks asked. "Well I know Davey does but I'm not too sure about Tommy..." Goku told Trunks. "Well thanks for the help!" Trunks shouted as he took off flying again. "Keep safe Trunks! And don't forget to protect your group!" Goku shouted. "I WILL IF I FEEL LIKE IT!" Trunks yelled back. Goku sighed and knew that Trunks wouldn't ever try to remember about his group.

Davey sighed and looked away. "Is something wrong Terre-kun?" Koganei asked. "Nothing's wrong Wolf-kun..." Davey replied. "You should be like that Terre-kun..." Chey said. "Shhhh! I think someone is coming out!" Tommy hissed to the others. Something landed in front of Chey. "Huh? What's that?" Davey asked. Chey then noticed what it was. "It's a grenade!" Chey shouted. The kids quickly scrambled away from the grenade. It went off in a flash. The group was hurt pretty badly by the grenade. Blood dripped down Tommy's face, messing with his vision. "G-guys?" Tommy asked in a small voice. Davey held his arm tightly. Tommy saw a huge gash on Davey's left arm. The blood was soaking through Davey's sleeve and his hand. "Kimai! Are you okay?" Davey asked. Kimai appeared to be unharmed. The harm done to the Chosen Ones made them unable to protect most of themselves. Shay had a huge gash on her face. Yumna had lost his right arm. Chey just had a few cuts on her arms. And they were unsure of what happened to the others. "Guys? Are you okay?" Gohan asked. Hearing Gohan's voice made the others feel safe for a odd reason. "Anyone hurt badly?" Zane asked. "Nothing too big. Yumna lose his right arm but everyone else just has gashes and all that kind of stuff!" Davey replied. "Well over here it's about the same...but do any of you guys know where Jake or Koganei are?" Gohan asked. Zane crawled over to the others. "Is Yumna's arm still bleeding?" Zane asked. "Yes, but it's starting to stop." Davey told Zane. "I have no idea where those two are!" Chey shouted. Zane tried to stop the bleeding for Yumna. Shay hugged her younger brother tightly. Yumna screamed as Zane bandaged up his right arm. "It's okay Illusie-kun..." Davey said. Yumna started to cry. "It's okay Illusie-kun...you're very brave!" Tommy told Yumna. Jake jumped down. "Is everyone more or less okay?" Jake asked Gohan. "I think so, still don't know where Koganei is though..." Gohan said. Yumna looked down at his bloody arm, or what was left of his bloody arm and knew that it could have been worse. Shay bandaged up Tommy's head. "That's a lot of blood Aqua-kun..." Shay mumbled. Tommy sighed sadly. "I know that Tonnerre-chan..." Tommy said. The burning pain was all Yumna could really feel now. Besides the overwhelming feeling of fear and sadness. "Illusie-kun, are you okay?" Davey asked. Yumna didn't answer. "Tonnerre-chan, I think there is something wrong with your brother." Zane said softly. Shay looked over at her brother. "Yumna? Is something wrong?" Shay asked. Yumna still didn't answer. "You're brother is so stupid!" Koganei said as he walked out. "What do you mean by that?" Shay asked. "If he thinks he can fight like that then he is stupid!" Koganei shouted. "Yumna! You were thinking of fighting like that?" Shay asked, slightly shocked. Yumna looked down. "I was...but I can't handle it..." Yumna said. Zane sighed and looked away. "We still gotta find those two kids!" Gohan shouted. Everyone agreed but they also knew that they needed time to rest and recover.

Trunks landed by the river. "This looks like a nice spot!" Trunks said with a huge grin. "Can you help me sir?" A young boy asked Trunks. The boy was about 6 or 7 with blue eyes and yellow dyed hair. "What do you need help with?" Trunks asked. "I'm lost can you please help me get home?" The boy asked. "Why can't you get home by yourself?" Trunks asked. "Because I'm scared of the wolfs around here..." The boy said. "What's your name kid?" Trunks asked. "Traz, Mint Traz." The boy replied. Trunks smiled slightly. "Okay Mint-kun let's go!" Trunks said. Mint nodded his head. Trunks pulled out his sword. "Alright then! You better now be setting me up or I'll have to fry you alive!" Trunks shouted. Mint took a few steps back. "I-I ain't setting you up!" Mint said in a shrill voice. Trunks put away his sword. "Okay then, I believe you...and if I find out that you're lying I won't think twice of killing you!" Trunks told Mint. Mint nodded his head and Trunks walked ahead. "He's falling for the trap boss! Soon we will have those two Stones!" Mint hissed into a walkie talkie. "_Okay then! Good work Agent Traz! Hurry up and bring him to me!" _A woman replied. "Will do!" Mint said as he shut off the walkie talkie and ran after Trunks. "Hey! Hurry up Mint-kun! I have much more better things to do!" Trunks told Mint. "I'm so sorry for taking up your time sir..." Mint said. "Hey! My name is Trunks! Please use it!" Trunks told Mint. Mint nodded his head. "I don't get why you dyed your hair Mint-kun..." Trunks said softly. Mint blushed slightly. "How did you tell I dyed my hair Trunks?" Mint asked. "Easy! Yellow hair just doesn't seem like you normal hair colour and I can see that your roots have a bit of brown in them!" Trunks told Mint. "You can see all of that?" Mint asked, slightly puzzled. "Ya, It doesn't take a three year old much to tell that!" Trunks told Mint. Mint frowned slightly. _Enjoy your smugness while you still can Trunks! Pretty soon we'll have you in a grave! Rotting alone and so will your sword!_

Yumna growled in anger. "I CAN FIGHT STILL!" Yumna shouted. "NO YOU CAN'T! JUST STAY HERE!" Zane told Yumna. "I CAN STILL USE MY SWORD! I CAN STILL HELP YOU GUYS!" Yumna shouted. "Look here Yumna! I said you can't so you can't! Stop fighting with me and just obey what I say!" Zane said as he got up. Yumna screamed and started to cry. "It's okay Illusie-kun!" Davey said. "But i want to fight too! It's not fair Terre-kun!" Yumna shouted. Davey sighed. "Yumna it's just that you might not be rady to fight with one arm yet..." Davey told him. "But I _have been _training! I been training almost non-stop!" Yumna shouted. "Oh wow! That's just wow Illusie-kun!" Davey shouted. Yumna nodded his head slowly. "Maybe you should come and fight with us!" Davey said. "Really?" Yumna asked, trying to keep the happiness out of his voice. "Yep! I'll go and tell Zane!" Davey said as he ran off. Yumna noticed Tommy staring at him. "What do you want Aqua-kun?" Yumna asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "He still won't let you, no matter how hard you trained or how hard you train he still won't let you fight." Tommy said. "What do you mean by that?" Yumna asked, not even trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "He thinks you are of no use to this group anymore now that you lost your right arm. He believes that you will just get yourself killed if you fight!" Tommy told Yumna. Tears started to stream down Yumna's face. "That's not true is it Tommy-kun? Please tell me it's not true!" Yumna sobbed. Tommy smirked slightly. "Why don't you ask him yourself? Not that he would tell you the truth!" Tommy said, with a hint of happiness in his voice. "He really thinks I'm useless?" Yumna asked. "Like I already said, go ask him yourself but I don't think he'll tell you the truth...my brother is really weird like that!" Tommy said with a small smile. Yumna laughed softly. "I don't think he's that weird!" Yumna told Tommy. "You haven't lived with he so you really wouldn't know how weird he can be!" Tommy said. "Oh really? How weird can he be?" Yumna asked, happy to be talking with someone his age. "Well, he was always too serious when his was younger, he acted like such a adult...he really loves to kidding around even thought he's waaaaayyyy to serious most of the time!" Tommy told Yumna. "Wow! You have a pretty weird twin brother!" Yumna shouted. "Oh please don't remind me! He's weird and I'm weird 'cause even thought we're twins we ain't even the same age!" Tommy said. Tommy noticed that this was the very first time he had ever spoken so openly with someone before. Tommy knew that something was off for a strange reason but he shrugged it off easily.

"Are we any where near your house yet Mint-kun?" Trunks asked. Trunks and Mint had been walking for what seemed like hours. "I-I don't know! I think we're lost!" Mint shouted as he bursted into tears. "Oh! Hey don't cry Mint-kun!" Trunks said. Mint looked at Trunks. "And why should I cry? We're lost! And I'm not ever sure if my house is this way!" Mint sobbed. "Well I can fly up and see if I can see your house! What does it look like?" Trunks asked. "You mustn't fly up!" Mint shouted sharply. Trunks was shocked by Mint's sharpness in his voice. "A-and why not?" Trunks asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "Because what if someone shots you?" Mint said. "Hmmm...you have a good point there Mint-kun...let's keep walking then!" Trunks said. Mint smiles smugly. _Why don't you get it yet Trunks? Can't handle being trick by a little kid?_ "You coming Mint-kun?" Trunks asked. It was then Mint noticed that Trunks was way ahead of him. "GAH! WAIT UP TRUNKS!" Mint shouted as he ran to try and catch up to Trunks. Trunks laughed. "You're pretty slow Mint-kun!" Trunks said. "I ain't that slow! I was busy thinking!" Mint said sharply. "Ya, suuurrreee you were just thinking!" Trunks said as he ran ahead. "HEY! WAIT UP TRUNKS! I'M SCARED OF WOLFS!" Mint shouted. Trunks laughed and waited for Mint. _Geez...what is taking this kid so long?_ Mint quickly ran ahead of Trunks. Trunks was startled and jumped back. "You okay Trunks-kun?" Mint asked. Trunks frowned. "You just scared me I guess. I was deep in my thoughts when you ran ahead of me..." Trunks told Mint softly. " So I scared ya?" Mint asked surprised. "Yes you did scare me Mint-kun! Now can we drop it?" Trunks asked, slightly annoyed. Mint slowly nodded his head okay. "Come on brat! I wanna get out of here as soon as I can!" Trunks said sharply as he walked off. Mint just meakly followed Trunks.

Screw what i said before...I'M DOING ANOTHER PART! ^.^


	11. Chapter 11: Telling Us Lies

_Shay looked at her younger brother and sighed. "Do you need some help?" Shay asked. Yumna looked up and smiled. "I'm fine! As the son of the greatest fighter ever! I should be able to train extra hard!" Yumna told Shay. Shay laughed softly and smiled back. "Okay then. Just tell me if you want anything!" Shay told Yumna. "Does that mean I can ask for a sword and I'll get one?" Yumna asked, completely amazed by what Shay had just said. Shay shoke her head no. "You're no ready yet." Shay told Yumna firmly. "How come you get one and I don't?" Yumna asked. "I am the better one, Father agrees that you're a weakling!" Shay said._

_Yumna woke up with a start. "You okay Illusie-kun?" Tommy asked. Yumna relexed and setteled back into bed. "Just a bad dream..." Yumna said. Or a bad memory..._ Tommy nodded. "Lot's of kids our age would have bad dreams with all that is going on." Tommy said. "Who smarter, you or your brother?" Yumna asked. Tommy fell silent. "I'm not really sure...we are both quite smart. I do like building things in my spare time..." Tommy said softly. "Did you ever build something useful?" Yumna asked. Tommy was about to answer when Zane walked in. "Okay guys, I thought I already told you to get to bed!" Zane said slightly annoyed. "Hey! Illusie-kun just had a bad dream! I was helping him get back to bed!" Tommy told Zane. "Well it doesn't seem like you're doing a good job!" Zane said in a low voice. Tommy sighed and got up. "See ya in the morning Illusie-kun! I'll talk to ya then!" Tommy said as he walked out. "Look here Yumna, if you at least try and get a little bit of sleep I will let you do some training with us..." Zane told Yumna. Yumna smiled. "Thank you Fallen Moon-san, good night." Yumna said. Zane left and saw that Tommy was waiting for him outside. "What was that all about _Onii-chan_?" Tommy asked annoyed. "What? I said if he got some sleep he could train with us!" Zane told Tommy. "You're not gonna let him train are you?" Tommy asked. Zane didn't answer. "False promises, false hope..." Tommy said as he walked away.

"Look here kid, we have been walking for hours and I think it's time I took a nap..." Trunks said. "You can go ahead and do that, I'll keep lookout!" Mint told Trunks. Trunks was too tired to care and sat under a tree. "Y-you better wake me if-if anything comes close..." Trunks mumbled a he quickly fell asleep. Mint waited a few minute to see if Trunks was really asleep. "Weird kid..." Mint mumbled as he turned on his walkie talkie. "_Is he ready Agent Traz?" _A woman asked. "Yes he's alseep and it doesn't look like he will be waking up anytime soon..." Mint replied. "_We will be there in a few minutes Agent Traz, make sure he stays asleep!_" The woman told Mint. "I will..." Mint told her as he turned off the walkie talkie._ This will be so easy...he's fast asleep and won't be waking up any time soon... _Trunks was sleeping so soundly that he didn't even noticed when Mint's partners came up. "That the boy Agent Traz?" A girl asked Mint as she moved her bright green hair away from her bright red eyes. "Yep, this is the boy Hope-chan." Mint said. "Please just call me by my Code name Mint-kun..." Hope said softly, like how she always talked. "Okay...I will then Agent Ruizka..." Mint told Hope. "Did you give him sleeping pills or something?" Hope asked, completely amazed by how Trunks was in such a deep sleep. "Mint-kun is too kind to do that!" A boy said. "Volt is right..." Another girl said. "But then how is he in such a deep sleep Abby-chan?" Hope asked. Abby didn't have a answer.

Goten looked over at Tally. "Why did you bring me here Tally-chan?" Goten asked. Tally sighed and sat down. "What's wrong Tally-chan?" Goten asked. "I thought I told you to not call me 'Tally-chan' it's 'Tally-wa' Goten!" Tally said sharply. Goten sighed. "Why did you bring me here? Am I in trouble?" Goten asked. "I'm the one who was told to get rid of you by any means needed..." Tally told Goten softly. "WHAT?" Goten shouted, seeming to forget that there was all kinds of people around in that forest. "It's best to be quiet, or else I can't help you escape..." Tally said. "Why do I need to escape?" Goten asked. "You need to save **_your_** FireBlaze-kun." Tally told him. Goten nodded and understood it now. "I won't let anyone hurt my FireBlaze-kun!" Goten shouted. Tally smiled. "You better hurry up, Trunks is being taken away as we speak..." Tally told Goten. Goten was silent. "Lightning-kun..." Tally said softly."No. I'm not sure he's gonna be hurt just yet. I think they know something we don't..." Goten mumbled.

"Aqua-kun?" Shay asked. Tommy lazily looked up. "Aqua-kun, do you like my brother?" Shay asked. "WHAT?" Tommy shouted. "Well do you?" Shay asked. Tommy blushed slightly. "Tonnerre-chan...what kind of question is that?" Tommy asked. "Never mind..." Shay said. "Hey! I thought we were training!" Zane shouted. "Buzz off _Onii-chan_!" Tommy shouted. "Aqua-kun!" Yumna shouted. "Okay! I get it!" Tommy said. "Get training you moron!" Chey said as she hit Tommy. "OWW! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" Tommy asked annoyed. "You're not training!" Chey shouted. "WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Zane yelled. Everyone turned and looked at Zane. "We are training to go and save the two kids. There is no reason for us to be fighting with each other! If we keep this up we will end up dead! So stop your senseless bickering and get back to training!" Zane snapped. No one made a move. "What's wrong guys?" Zane asked. No one answered. "Is there something behind me?" Zane asked. "Kind of..." Tommy mumbled. "Oh this is just great..." Zane said annoyed. "Um...sir?" Hope asked. "What do ya want?" Davey asked annoyed. "I-I just wanted some help if you could spare me some..." Hope said holding back tears. "Bloody hell! What happened to you?" Kimai asked Hope. "It's best if we washed away that blood." Gohan said. "Oh..! Thank you!" Hope said as she started to cry. "Aww...it's okay now miss! We'll help you out!" Yumna said. _Heh, this was easier then I thought! Soon these suckers will be dead and we will unlock the seal!_ Hope though as she smirked.

Yes I am making it longer again...^^;


	12. Chapter 12: Seals  Unleashed

Trunks opened his eyes. "Where the hell am I?" Trunks asked half-asleep. "Glad you're awake." A girl said. "Who are you?" Trunks asked. "I'm Amy Tracker." The girl said. Trunks noticed he was tied up. "Oh I get it! You're a crazy person!" Trunks shouted. "HEY! I AM NOT A CRAZY PERSON!" Amy shouted. Trunks sighed. "If you're not crazy then why am I tied up?" Trunks asked. "The _Seal Feuerschwert_." Amy said. Trunks quickly translated it in his head. "That means Fire Seal Sword right?" Trunks asked. "Yes _Mein Kind_." Amy told Trunks. "You know German?" Trunks asked shocked. "Yes I do so shut up!" Amy shouted. "I'm sorry. You just seem like a girl who couldn't know German..." Trunks mumbled. Amy had black hair and blue eyes. For a strange reason she was wearing a hat. "You're a weird one _Mein Kind_." Amy said sofly. "You're a short one _Meon Kind_." Trunks said. "I'm 12 and a half!" Amy shouted. "Who's older, you or the monkey?" Trunks asked. "MY TWIN BROTHERS ARE NOT MONKEYS!" Amy shouted at Trunks. Trunks smirked. "Fire and Water, Earth and Air. Darkness and Light, Wood and Lightning. Thunder and Rainbow." Trunks said. "Huh?" Amy asked confused. "OpalFlash!" Trunks shouted. A small stone Amy was holding starts glowing brightly. "W-what the?" Amy shouted shocked. Trunks grabbed the stone and ran out of the place, having no idea where he was going.

Goten opened one of his eyes. "Are you okay ChibiLightning?" Jake asked. "Where am I?" Goten asked as he sat up. "In a safe place now. Safer then the others..." Jake told Goten. Goten looked at Jake, not understanding what he was saying. "Koga..." Goten whispered softly as he started to cry. Jake hugged Goten tightly. "It's okay...they will be alright. When they are together they are at their strongest." Jake said. "We gotta find them..." Goten whispered. "It's better if we wait...you're still not fully healed." Jake told Goten. Goten looked around. All there was was a tent, a small fire pit, a backpack and a small gun. "What where you doing?" Goten asked. "Finding out stuff..." Jake mumbled.

Zane put his hand up against one of the bar. "Release the sword, free the maker, bend this bar, destroy this object." Zane whispered softly. There was a hissing sound and then the bars fell to the ground. Zane walked out of his cell. "Heh, that was easy!" Zane said with a smirk. Zane picked up his sword and also Tommy's and Shay's swords. "Come on Shay, the bars are gone." Zane told her. Shay looked out. Her yellow hair fell into her dull light green eyes. "You don't look so good Fallen Moon-san.." Shay said in a small voice. "Well you don't look too good yourself..." Zane mumbled. "I heard that.." Shay snapped horusely. "It's true...you look like you just lost a war.." Zane told her. "I don't like this one bit..." Shay said bitterly. "Let's just hurry up and get the others!" Zane told Shay as her grabbed the other's swords.

Tommy looked at the Davey and Yumna. "Come on guys, it's just a forest." Tommy told them. They crawled out the window. "W-why is the sky so dark? I-isn't it daytime?" Yumna asked in a scared voice. Davey growled. "What is is D-man?" Tommy asked. "The Dragonballs...Shenron..." Davey hissed. "I'll quickly check if your idea is correct." Tommy said as he took out a small device. "What is that?" Yumna asked. "It's a thing I made! It can quickly tell if someone just used the Dragonballs to summon Shenron!" Tommy told him. Davey quickly took to the air. "DAVEY! DON'T!" Tommy shouted. Davey felt something hit his left arm. Davey freaked out and banging into a tree. "DAVEY! DAVEY! TERRE-KUN!" Tommy screamed. "We gotta go see if he's okay! That wasn't normal for Terre-kun to do!" Yumna said in a worried voice. Tommy put away the device. "Come on! We better hurry!" Tommy shouted.

Trunks stopped and sat down. "I-I can't do this!" Trunks shouted as he started to cry. Everyone is in troube because of me! I can't even do anything to help them! "This is all your fault! I hate you!" Trunks shouted as he threw his sword away. "You don't want to lose this." A soft voice told him. Trunks turned around. "Mom..." Trunks mumbled. Bulma walked over. "Take it..." Bulma told Trunks. "I. Don't. Want. It." Trunks said through clenched teeth. "But you love your birthday present your dad got you." Bulma said confused. "It made me like this..." Trunks said as he looked at the brusies. "I'm pretty sure your father did worse." Bulma told Trunks. "That's true but I'm a wanted man, er child." Trunks said. Bulma sighed. "As long as you're my son I won't let anything bad happen to you." Bulma told him. "Thank you mommy..." Trunks said as he held back tears.

"_Onii-chan_!" Someone shouted. Zane opened his eyes. "Is something wrong Zane-kun?" Shay asked. "I thought I heard someone.." Zane said softly. Shay sat down and smiled. "You seem cute as a kid!" Shay said. "Huh?" Zane asked as he noticed that Shay was also a kid. Zane started screaming. "What's the matter Zane?" Shay asked worried. "I. Don't. Like. Being. A. Little. Kid." Zane hissed. "Calm down..." Shay told Zane softly. Zane blinked back tears. "I always tried, I always seemed to somehow block them out...but now they're coming back..." Zane whispered.

_"Why did you let them?"_

Zane glanced around. "What's wrong?" Shay asked. "I thought I heard-never mind Shay." Zane said as he smiled. _I'm great at blocking things. Yay..and now I fail at everything. Today isn't my day._

"I think it's this way!" Gohan told the others. "I wanna go home!" Kimai cried. "I'm hungry..." Chey mumbled. Gohan sat down. "This isn't fair..." Gohan said slightly annoyed. "Stop being stupid Gohan!" Chey shouted. "I bite!" Gohan randomly shouted. Chey backed down. "You're not happy being little again..." Chey said. "Hey! I lost my daddy when I was this age!" Gohan shouted. "Stop fighting you two." Kimai told them. "We're now like...um..one, two, three, four, five, swx, sewen, ewght...er.." Chey said as she started counting on her fingers. "Um it's six, seven, eight." Gohan said. "Swrry..." Chey said. "Er guys...if you're done talking like babies then we have big problems." Kimai said. "I'm not talking like a baby, Chey is Kimai! I'm a big kid not a little kid!" Gohan shouted. Kimai sighed. "Look, I think they want us." Kimai said as she pointed at some kids.

"I'm sure glad we found you guys!" Yumna shouted. "What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked. "Davey's hurt. Something hit him and made him freak out." Tommy said as he sat Davey down. "How long has he been like this?" Gohan asked. "Ummm...Hot Dog!" Tommy shouted. "That's not a answer..." Gohan told Tommy. "Ummm...I'm not sure...I wasn't paying-OH LOOK! IT'S A TREE!" Tommy yelled as he pointed at a tree. Everyone stared at Tommy. "Are you okay Aqua-kun?" Kimai asked. Tommy started laughing his head off. "Er, Tommy-kun?" Yumna asked. Tommy laughed harder. "I think he finally lost it..." Chey mumbled. "Finally? He lost it months ago!" Gohan shouted. Tommy laughed even harder. "Let's poke him!" Chey shouted. "No!" Tommy said in-between laughter. Gohan and Chey started poking Tommy. Tommy sqealed. Yumna giggled. "What's wrong with Tommy?" Davey asked. Kimai hugged her big brother. "He's just having the time of his life." Kimai said.

Goten grabbed the stone. Jake slapped him back. "Give me that stone!" Goten shouted. "My _Nii-san _don't want it! I won't let you have it!" Jake told Goten. "I'm gonna have to take it by force then!" Goten told Jake. Jake destroyed the stone. "Now no one can have it..." Jake said. "Release the burning pain, tears of flames, cuts of blood, release seal #41 DARK ATTACK!" Goten shouted. Jake pointed his sword at Goten. "Get ready, in five minutes the seals will break and you will all be blamed." Jake told him.

_"No, I'm sorry. He had to die."_

"Fallen Moon-kun?" Shay asked. "The swords!" Zane shouted. "The swords are right here." Shay said. Zane blinked, and saw nothing. "Where? I don't see them..." Zane said worried. "Damnit..." Shay mumbled. "DAMN YOU _ONII-CHAN_!" Zane screamed. "I think we lost this battle Zane." Shay told him. "I think you're right Tonnerre-chan." Zane mumbled.

Trunks closed his eyes and let the pain take over. _Mommy...Daddy...everyone...I failed...I lost...I-I'm so sorry...I don't want it to end like this...the swords are now destroyed...but I'm laying here...someone help me..._

"There he is!" Davey shouted. Everyone landed. "Trunks-kun?" Goten asked. "Will he be okay?" Kimai asked. "Wake up Trunks, it's all over." Gohan said. Zane looked at his student. "Trunks..open your eyes...come on..we don't wanna lose anyone else...wake up...please wake up!" Zane sobbed. "_Onii-chan_?" Bra asked. "Open your eyes...wake up...I won't yell at you anymore...I won't hit you anymore...just wake up..." Davey begged. Goten started to cry. "Wake up FireBlaze-kun! JUST WAKE UP!" Goten sobbed. Gohan hugged his brother. "He's okay...he just needs his rest. He's hurt pretty badly but he's alive." Gohan said. Zane picked up Trunks. "Let's get him to a hospital.." Zane said. "The others will be waiting for us there!" Goten shouted happily. "Come on then! Let's go!" Davey shouted as they took off.

Yes...this is finally the end. 12 swords, 12 parts...I hope you enjoyed this random story... :D


End file.
